Lights, cameras and action!
by The-Death-meaning
Summary: El periodista Arthur Kirkland tiene una vida más bien triste hasta que un día termina siendo un escritor que conocerá el famoso actor de cine Alfred F. Jones. ¿Qué pasará de ahora en adelante?. UA AlfredxArthur. AmericaxInglaterra.
1. Prólogo I

¡Hola a todos! Esta es la primera vez que hago un fanfic de Hetalia. He decidido centrarme en un tema como lo es el cine y en este caso Hollywood; se trata de un universo alterno (AU). Tuve esta loca idea que pasó por mi cabeza y decidí plasmarla, jaja. Espero que os guste.

Habrá dos prólogos. EL primero será de Arthur y el segundo de Alfred. Quería situar un poco la historia antes de empezarla para así entenderla mejor.

**De momento lo calificaré como T, pero en un futuro le pondré la M puesto que será Mature Content.**

Sumario: El periodista Arthur Kirkland tiene una vida más bien triste hasta que un día le pasa algo increíble y su vida hace un cambio radical. Termina siendo un escritor que conocerá el famoso actor de cine Alfred F. Jones. ¿Qué pasará de ahora en adelante?. UA. AlfredxArthur AmericaxInglaterra.

_Disclaimer: Por desgracia ninguno de los personajes que aparecerán en esta historia me pertenece. Todos son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. _

_**Lights, cameras and action!**_

_**Prólogo I**_

Ahí estaba él, sin hacer nada; observando el televisor. Dicha máquina fue inventada para embrujar a las personas y dejarlas en un estado de hipnotización total. Es cierto que fue uno de los electrodomésticos más revolucionarios de la era industrial, sin embargo, aún habiendo aparecido el ordenador se seguía mirando el aparato con el conocido nombre de "la caja tonta".

En ese momento estaban dando una serie de humor británica; dejó ese canal puesto que él era inglés. Hacia exactamente un mes que llegó a _Estados Unidos_, país que lo nombraron la tierra de la libertad. Si tenia que ser sincero nunca le gustaron las hamburguesas, ni tampoco ese desagradable acento que poseían los _Yankees_. La gramática y acento inglés era mil veces superior; los americanos lo simplificaban todo hasta el punto de decir verbos como "_**learnt**_" en "_**learned**_". ¡Por dios!, ¡Qué mal gusto! _**Learnt**_ quedaba mucho más sofisticado, culto y bello. Era una vergüenza que un conjunto de personas de origen pueril y campesino formaran el país que actualmente era la primera potencia mundial. Sí, eso era los _Estados Unidos de America_, o como lo nombraban ellos: _**United States of America**_. ¡Cómo habían degenerado la lengua sajona esos descerebrados!.

Pero nada podía hacer al respeto. Así eran las cosas y tenia que aceptar el hecho que vivía actualmente en ese continente. Su novela había tenido un éxito inesperado y pronto se estrenaría la película. Y, por supuesto, prefería ver como lo llevaban a cabo; se había comprometido a seguir el rodaje de tal por si las moscas. Pero por otro lado pensó que ahora que su carrera estaba en el alza debía desplazarse hacia un sitio más prometedor. En ese momento era América.

- Mañana empieza el rodaje… Hope it'll go well – se dijo a sí mismo, algo dudoso

_Arthur Kirk__land_ era el nombre de dicho escritor. Había estado casado cinco años con una mujer que prefería no recordar. Aún así no tenia hijos y menos mal que no los tuvo. A sus 27 años nunca pensó que hubiera podido tener una oportunidad como esa. La verdad es que esperaba pasar el resto de su vida muerto de asco en su casa sin mucho más que su perro y sus costumbres victorianas. Él había estudiado periodismo y hasta ahora se dedicó a ello. Pero parecía que su carrera como escritor cambió de golpe.

Podía recordar sus días en _**Londres**_, justo dos años antes de irse a los _**EEUU**_.

_Flashback_

_Brokesley Street,_

_Londres._

_20:15 p.m._

_Era un día lluvioso, algo muy normal en Inglaterra. También encajaba perfectamente con la situación en la que el inglés se encontraba en ese instante. Su mujer y él tuvieron una discusión bastante grave debido a que según ella no ganaba suficiente dinero. Siempre había sido una ambiciosa y materialista, pero esa vez fue la gota que derramó el vaso; no esperaba tal acción por su parte. En resumen, era una superficial. Cabía decir que no era así cuando la conoció; pero ya se sabe, el amor te ciega y no ves nada más que a esa persona con la que has empezado una relación. Así son las cosas, por mucho que pesen._

_El porqué ese día no fue como los demás es porque encontró a otro hombre que por supuesto era mucho más rico que él. Lo dejó por esa escoria humana. Esa mujer le destrozó toda una ilusión y una vida solo para obtener lo que ella quería. Así le pagaba el esfuerzo de haber trabajado durante esos cinco años como un poseso, esa era su recompensa._

_Resultaba hasta irónico._

_. ¡Adiós cariño!, te dije que te esforzarás más para tener un sueldo como Dios manda. Pero como no me has hecho caso mucho me temo que no puedo seguir contigo. Así que me voy con este macho que cobra unas 6000 libras al mes – le dijo con parsimonia y malicia_

_- ¡S… __Serás zorra!, You fucking BITCH! – Sentenció cabreado. Sin duda era una arpía. No se tendría que haber casado nunca con ella. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho y tampoco podía echarse atrás. No, estaba claro que no._

_- No te preocupes por el divorcio, no me interesa nada de lo que tienes – justo después de decirlo se puso a reír estridentemente y con mucha maldad._

_Arthur apretó sus puños. Su vida realmente era un asco. No solo luchó en vano para ganar sus ahora 1500 libras al mes, sino que encima su mujer no lo valoraba y se iba con otro hombre el cual estaba__ seguro que hacia tiempo ya se entendía con él. ¿Es que el mundo estaba en su contra?, ¿Qué podía hacer para no seguir con todo esto?._

_Durmió poco esa noche, su cabeza no podía despejarse. Todo resultaba un infierno._

_º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º_

_A la mañana siguiente se levantó con unas ojeras notables. Se vistió y fue al trabajo como cualquier otro día con al diferencia que esta vez no estaba su mujer para darle los buenos días, pero no le importaba. Prefería estar solo a continuar siendo engañado por esa bruja._

_Con todos esos pensamientos cogió su coche y condujo hasta el trabajo. Fue un día agotador, puesto que casi no había pegado ojo en toda la noche. En la hora del descanso se reunió con sus compañeros de trabajo y vio que estaban mirando el televisor. Hablaban sobre lo que deban en ese preciso instante; por lo que parecía era una entrevista a un joven que no tardó en saber de quién se trataba puesto que sus amigos se lo dejaron claro en cuanto lo preguntó._

_- ¿Quién es este chico? – dijo Arthur frunciendo un poco una de sus pobladas cejas_

_- ¿¡No lo sabes! – Contestó incrédulo uno de sus compañeros – Es Alfred F. Jones, con su última película "La venganza de Texas" ha ganado una popularidad increíble. Todas las chicas están locas por él y solo tiene 20 años. Es uno de los actores más conocidos de Hollywood ahora. Como se espabilan los jóvenes de hoy en día, ¡Ojala yo pudiera estar en su sitio!._

_- ¡Ja!, ¡Gilipolleces! – Escupió indignado el inglés - ¡Este en cuatro días lo echan a la calle o simplemente se queda en un segundo plano!_

_- Vaya… Con que humor te has levantado hoy Arthur – dijo otro de los que estaban en la mesa – Y que ojeras…_

_Dicho sujeto frunció sus dos cejas tan pobladas y en cuanto terminó su comida se levantó y se fue sin decir nada. Los otros se quedaron un poco descolocados, nunca le habían visto de esta forma y mucho menos tan dejado. Estaba claro que algo andaba mal pero prefirieron no decirle nada. Ya lo harían más adelante._

_Echaba humo, sí, sin duda no era su mejor día. Ni tampoco lo fue el anterior. Necesitaba descansar._

_Cuando terminó su jornada laboral se dirigió hacia su casa y se tumbó en su cama, ni tan siquiera se preocupó en cambiarse para ponerse su pijama. No tardó en cerrar los ojos y caer en el sueño de Morfeo. __Desde luego si no hubiera sido porque sabía el mal momento que estaba pasando hubiera pensado que estaba loco. En ese sueño veía un azul marino como el mar, un azul claro que llenaba su mente y no le dejaba ver nada más. Después era absorbido en el abismo y al despertar se encontró una figura a su lado que le miraba desde arriba. No pudo divisar muy bien de quién se trataba exactamente a causa de una luz cegadora que provenía del Sol que hacía en ese momento. Pero volvió a ver ese azul hipnotizador que no le dejaba en paz. No tardó mucho en ver de qué se trataba; eran unos ojos de alguien. Trató de alcanzar con su mano a esa persona pero la luz solar se hizo más intensa y cerró los ojos. Aún así cuando los volvió a abrir no se encontró nada más que él en una pradera de color verde. No podía entender ese sueño, por muchas vueltas que le daba, no podía._

_Y así se fue repitiendo, día tras día, hora tras hora, noche tras noche. Era insoportable. ¡Porqué no podía sacarse eso de la cabeza y punto!. No tardó mucho en saber de quién se trataba, se quién era esa persona. No le fue difícil descubrirlo._

_Mientras paseaba por la gran Avenida de Londres vio a ese chico joven del que le hablaron un día sus compañeros en el trabajo. Le hacían otra entrevista, ¿no se cansaba de hablar tanto?. Al verlo se dio cuenta de algo; tenía los ojos azules y eran de ese mismo azul. Pero… ¡Era imposible!... No podía ser ese jovenzuelo... No podía… Entonces cayó en la cuenta._

_Lo era… Era ese tal Alfred F. Jones._

_Nunca lo admitiría. Todos pensarían que estaba loco o que se le había ido la pinza. Pudo saberlo porque últimamente divisó más que simplemente sus ojos; también vio esa misma sonrisa brillante en el televisor donde aparecía el actor en sus sueños, y los cabellos dorados con un pelo rebelde que sobresalía por el costado derecho de su cabeza. Sin duda lo era. Sus sueños cada vez se lo desvelaban más._

_- __Bollocks! – dijo molesto_

_Desde ese día los sueños continuaron, no cesaron. Hasta que llegó la verdad indiscutible y lo vio claramente en ellos. Sin duda lo era, no estaba equivocado._

_Fin del Flashback_

Esa fue la inspiración para su novela. Resultaba una completa locura, algo que no se hubiera podido imaginar jamás. Pero así era, eso fue el desencadenante de su inspiración. Se preguntaba si significaba algo aquello, pero no econtró ninguna respuesta más que esos ojos azules.

Estuvo escribiendo la novela casi durante dos años. Después de estar tres meses soñando con ese chico. Fue la fuente de todas sus ideas. Por supuesto dicha novela era sobre aventuras y magia, un tema que siempre le apasiono. Después de publicarla tuvo un éxito inesperado y se vendieron todas las publicadas. Hasta se hizo una segunda tanda. No se lo podía creer, simplemente era algo inimaginable. Alguien como él, tan desgraciado, que de golpe tuviera ese éxito. No, no daba crédito a lo que presenciaba.

Cabe decir que no todo termina aquí. Lo más irónico fue cuando supo sobre la película y exactamente de QUIÉN sería el actor, sí, habían escogido a Alfred F. Jones para hacer el papel principal. El mundo pareció derrumbarse. ¿Tan obvio había estado? Supongo que no se darían cuenta, total, tan solo fue una fuente de inspiración. ¿Por qué debería preocuparse? Seguro que ese chico era un imbécil creído y egocéntrico. Tampoco es que quisiera conocerle.

Pero tendría que conocerlo… ¿Por qué había decidido participar en el seguimiento de la película?

- _Shit… What a shame… Bollocks! _– se dijo a si mismo. Lo conocería. Junto con los otros actores, el director, estilistas y etc. Mañana sería el gran día, o el peor día de su vida. No lo sabía. Bueno, ¿qué le importaba? Solamente se dedicaría a seguir el rodaje de su novela y punto.

Así lo haría, y así debía ser.

_**TBC…**_

* * *

He acabado el prólogo! Espero que os haya gustado porque he improvisado mucho ya que no tengo mi ordenador para escribir mis historias con tranquilidad… La verdad es que no se si haré algún cambio porque la historia hace muy poco que la empecé y tengo que coserlo todo, haha. Bueno, espero muchos comentarios^^.

Hasta pronto^^!.


	2. Prólogo II

¡Muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios! No me esperaba tantas respuestas, la verdad es que estoy muy sorprendida. Espero seguir bien esta historia y pensaré cuidadosamente los detalles.

Aquí tenéis el segundo prólogo, el de Alfred. También cabe decir que al final de la historia podréis ver los comentarios que os he contestado^^.

**De momento lo calificaré como T, pero en un futuro le pondré la M puesto que será Mature Content.**

Sumario: El periodista Arthur Kirkland tiene una vida más bien triste hasta que un día le pasa algo increíble y su vida hace un cambio radical. Termina siendo un escritor que conocerá el famoso actor de cine Alfred F. Jones. ¿Qué pasará de ahora en adelante?. UA. AlfredxArthur AmericaxInglaterra.

_Disclaimer: Por desgracia ninguno de los personajes que aparecerán en esta historia me pertenece. Todos son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. _

_**Lights, cameras and action!**_

_**Prólogo II**_

_**Los Ángeles**_, y la _Meca_ del cine; _**Hollywood**_. Todos tus sueños pueden hacerse realidad con tan solo un poco de entusiasmo y ánimo positivo. Esa es la filosofía de quién habita en estas tierras; su meta, llegar a ser lo más famoso o famosa posible.

Los _**Estados Unidos de América **_es la tierra de la libertad, lugar donde todo lo puedes conseguir si te lo propones, el continente de las oportunidades, del triunfo o el fracaso. Su legado empezó sobretodo a principios del siglo XX, un siglo después de que las grandes potencias como _Inglaterra_, _Francia_ y _Alemania_ sucumbieran ante el sueño americano, gracias a su independencia en 1783 y las distintas revoluciones como la guerra de Secesión, la esclavitud y la política. Entonces llegó el siglo XX y _**EUA**_ miró hacia otros horizontes como lo era el arte; obtuvo la capitalidad artística con estilos como el _**Pop Art**_ y el _**Expresionismo Abstracto**_, entre otros. Nombres como _**Jackson Pollock**_ o _**Andy Warhol**_, los dos de las corrientes antes nombradas. También el cine tuvo una gran importancia con el nacimiento de Hollywood y las grandes películas de esta.

Sin duda _**América**_ se estaba convirtiendo en todo un referente mundial, y pronto influiría en todo el mundo en la forma de vestir, las aspiraciones de cada persona, en concreto de la clase media; tener un coche, una casa, la familia… Todo eso era un logro para cualquier persona adulta, y todo eso no hizo más que empezar.

Un chico joven se encontraba en su casa, el despertador empezó a escuchar sin parar y el aludido no pudo más que darle un golpe en la cabecera para que cesara el ruido que emitía el dichoso aparato. Aún así ya se había despertado y conciliar el sueño no sería fácil, a demás, hoy tenía una importante visita ya que empezaría el rodaje de una nueva película donde él, el gran héroe, haría el papel principal. Estaba impaciente para empezar a actuar. Lo que también le sorprendía es que el autor de dicha novela quisiera seguir el rodaje de la película como lo haría un integrante de los que trabajaban con él. Y no solo eso, cabía decir que no había mostrado su rostro en ninguna de las ocasiones, algo que encontraba realmente extraño. Por lo que decían era extremamente cuidadoso y prefería mantenerse en el anonimato, por ahora. Qué estupidez, se dijo, él no se escondía del mundo ni de los demás, pero bueno, igualmente hoy conocería al misterioso escritor. Se preguntaba como sería.

Terminó de levantarse y se dirigió hacia el lavabo, su cabello estaba en completo desorden, cogió el peine y se peinó hasta dejárselo en condiciones con su habitual pelo rebelde sobresaliendo por el costado derecho. Delante del espejo esbozó una de esas sonrisas que hacían derretir cualquier chica que se le cruzara por delante y se afeitó para estar perfecto. Hoy seguro que también tendría un montón de entrevistas, debía estar impecable.

- Dun't worry babe, the hero is here! – dijo delante del espejo, con la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba y con el posado de héroe

Se dirigió a su vestidor personal donde tenía toda una fila de armarios con ropa para todas las ocasiones, como era normal en un actor de cine tan famoso como él. En ese momento por la cabeza del americano pasaban los recientes acontecimientos, sobretodo de los últimos días.

_Flashback_

_Los Ángeles,_

_Hollywood._

_16:00 p.m._

_Salía de un edificio donde había tenido una charla con el director de la próxima película que representaría. Sí, la que trataba sobre magia y aventuras, la novela que últimamente estaba haciendo furor por todo el mundo. Era evidente que si algo tenía éxito debía destinarse una parte de ello en __**EEUU**__, y ese caso no era una excepción. _

_Le habían llamado para hacer la película exactamente hacia un mes, el porque tardaban tanto era evidente; tenían que buscar a los patrocinadores, los actores, estilistas, decorados, etc. Había mucha faena y todo eso requería tiempo. _

_Básicamente la película trataría sobre un chico que se inicia en el arte de la magia después de que sus padres murieran y no le quedara a nadie como familiares. Cuando llega a los 18 años sale del orfanato y allí es donde empezaría todo el mundo mágico y lleno de sorpresas, de impresiones y secretos. Desde pequeño el protagonista de la novela podía hacer cosas que las personas normales eran incapaces de hacer, como lo era mover objetos, hacer desaparecer pertinencias, tele transportarse, entre otras cosas. Claro que dicha novela estaba situada en la Inglaterra del siglo XIX, época victoriana. Que extraño… Se dijo, empezaba a pensar que era un viejo conservador, algo que no le hacia mucha gracia puesto que él vivía en la tierra de la libertad y sus ideales eran más liberales y progresistas._

_Volviendo a su situación actual, al salir del edificio pudo ver como los periodistas, cámaras y demás lo acechaban sin parar, con preguntas una detrás de otra. En verdad la prensa siempre metía las narices allí donde podía, sobretodo la del corazón. Sí, ¿cuántas veces habían publicado artículos sobre él con una foto donde salía con alguna chica?, ya ni los había contado. De verdad que había un momento en que llegaban a hacerse pesados e insoportables. _

_Esta vez preguntaron sobre el estreno de la nueva película, pero las preguntas de su último ligue tampoco se hicieron esperar. Era un martirio, pero un héroe tenía que cargar con eso y más. No se iba a doblar por un poco de presión, no._

_Su manager, Matthew Williams, quién casualmente era su hermano, en esos instantes hacia todo lo que podía para que los periodistas se calmasen. Pero al ser tan tímido no consiguió un logro lo suficientemente notable como par que dejaran en paz a Alfred._

_- P-Perd…Perd…onen… - dijo lo más alto que pudo – E… El… s…seño… señorito Al… Alfred n…nece…sita en… entrar… en… s-su… a-auto…_

_El intento fue en vano ya que seguían abalanzándose con el micrófono y las cámaras hacia Alfred. Este se apartaba de ellos como podía y Matthew lo seguía. Por suerte el chófer, Antonio Fernández Carriedo, de procedencia española, les ayudó y finalmente pudieron entrar dentro de la limosina. _

_- ¡Uff!, ¡Gracias my friend Antonio! – Espetó un alegre América – pensaba que no pararían… Aunque, ¡nunca podrán ganarle al héroe!, ¡HAHAHAHAHA!_

_- Veo que tienes mucha energía, como siempre – le contestó Antonio esbozando una radiante sonrisa – Eso es bueno, más con el trabajo que tendrás a partir de ahora_

_- Sí, eso es verdad. ¡Pero no es nada por el HERO! – al decir esto alzo su dedo pulgar bien alto y con esa sonrisa en la que brillaban sus dientes_

_Mientras el español conducía le preguntó al americano donde quería que lo dejase. Y no fue muy difícil adivinarlo…_

_- ¡En el McDonald's de la siguiente esquina! – dijo con toda su energía_

_- Jaja, ¡Entendido! – respondió Antonio con un deje de alegría_

_Matthew seguía sin decir nada, no era una persona muy habladora y solía ser bastante trasparente en el sentido de que no siempre la gente se percataba de que estaba ahí. _

_El chófer paró en el sitio donde el americano le había indicado. Se dio cuenta que muy cerca también había un centro recreativo, suspiro. Estaba acostumbrado a los caprichos del joven actor, a veces parecía un crío, pero igualmente se le hacía muy divertido todo aquello._

_Alfred no dudó en entrar dentro del restaurante de comida rápida, ni tampoco en sentarse de inmediato. Matthew le siguió con mucha menos energía que él pero se sentó en la misma mesa que el chico hiperactivo. Este último cogió una carta que había en la mesa y la abrió, miró todas las hamburguesas que habían en ella y pensó detenidamente cual de ellas sería la mejor. No tardó en decidirse, puesto que él siempre apostaba por los más grandes retos, y la comida rápida no era una excepción._

_- ¡Una Mega Mac! – Dijo sin pensárselo dos veces - ¡Y una Coca-cola!_

_En cuanto lo pidió no tardaron mucho en llevarle, le gustaba la eficiencia con al que trabajan en estos restaurantes. Tomó la hamburguesa entre sus manos y le hizo un gran mordisco, seguido de otros. Cabía decir que su forma de comer no era para nada elegante. De hecho, él disfrutaba comiendo así. Al tomar la bebida hizo ruido cuando tragó el líquido que había dentro del envase utilizando una pajita. Matthew normalmente se avergonzaba de él, no tenía ninguna vergüenza, aunque a veces le gustaría ser tan extrovertido como su hermano._

_Después del restaurante, fue al centro recreativo del lado. En ese momento eran las 17:30 p.m. y había ya gente dentro. _

_Ya en la sala se adentró en la de coches, donde subió encima de un auto, con Matthew a su lado. Perdió tan solo una vez. Después fue a la de lucha y compitió con seis chicos a quiénes les ganó. Y así pasó toda la tarde hasta que fueron las 20:00 p.m. y decidió que era hora de irse para desplazarse hacia un local de fiesta._

_Vieron como la limosina venía de una calle para pararse ante ellos._

_- ¿Te lo has pasado bien hoy, Alfred? – le preguntó Antonio curioso_

_- Hell YES! – contestó Alfred radiante de felicidad._

_La noche no fue mucho menos divertida, para nada. Cuando entró en la pista de baile distintas chicas ya lo acechaban para que bailara con ellas. Se divertía, sí, pero a veces pensaba que era muy monótono. Siempre lo mismo, esas mujeres lo único que querían era seducir a algún actor famoso o hombre con dinero para tener su vida solucionada. La verdad es que eso era una de las cosas que menos le gustaban de su trabajo, pero bueno, tenía que aceptarlo como buen héroe que era._

_Fin del Flashback_

En ese instante el joven suspiro. En verdad sentía que en su vida faltaba algo, era cierto que tenía cuanto quería y todas las chicas iban detrás de él. Pero todo eso no le llenaba, lo encontraba superficial. Necesitaba algo más emocionante e inesperado, algo que pudiera decir; ¡No me lo esperaba!. Sí, eso era lo que estaba buscando, algo distinto.

Seguía vistiéndose con bastante ánimo, sí, ese día no sabía porque pero tenía la sensación de que sería algo diferente de los otros. Tenía que ser positivo, de hecho, él siempre lo ha sido.

Cuando termino se miró al espejo, vestía unos pantalones de seda de color blanco, con una camisa negra y encima una chaqueta blanca también. Una corbata de color roja y zapatos negros. Sus gafas las dejó impecables y salió del vestidor con muchas ganas de empezar el nuevo día.

Pero una duda seguía ocupando su cabeza, era sobre el escritor de la novela. ¿Porqué hacerse esperar tanto?, seguía sin entenderlo. No debía preocuparse, hoy mismo lo conocería, era algo insólito puesto a que los autores de dichas novelas no solían venir en el rodaje de las películas.

- ¿Quién será ese escritor tan meticuloso? – se preguntó Alfred con curiosidad

_**TBC…**_

* * *

¡Por fin!. Fua, he improvisado muchísimo aquí xD, pensaba que no lo terminaría. Me alegro de haberlo hecho porque me ha llevado un rato escribirlo, uff… En definitiva, he terminado los dos prólogos y a partir de ahora ya serán los capítulos. Espero que os siga gustando^^.

Ahora os contestaré a los comentarios.

_**Solitudely: **_Vaya, me ha sorprendido mucho que me comentaras^^. He leído hasta el capitulo 3 de tu fanfic Doujinshi R18. Pronto te comentaré ahora cuando publique esto y te comento^^. La verdad es que me encanta, espero que lo sigas pronto.

Sobre mi historia, bien, ahora has podido leer la impresión de Alfred, haha. Él aún no sabe como es Arthur, pero pronto lo sabrá ;D.

_**MyobiXHitachiin: **_Sí, a mi también me molo la idea de Al como actor *_*…

_**JuHahaMoutons: **_Uff, escritor inglés, la verdad es que se hace tentador *baba*… A mi me pasa igual, la verdad es que me empieza a molar mucho todo lo que tenga que ver con el círculo intelectual inglés *baba*, jaja…

_**Kamibb: **_Mmm… Eso aún no te lo puedo decir ;D, pero ya lo veras. Pero sí, a mi UK de seme no me va tanto, me gusta también sí, pero por alguna razón me gusta más Uke.

_**Sha-Lin: **_Wa!, que comentario más largo!, jaja. Me alegro de que te haya gustado^^. Y sí, eso podrían ser más bien pesadillas que otra cosa, pobre Arthur!. En verdad tienes razón, Al es muy mono callado, pero cuando habla a veces pone de los nervios xDD, pero eso es lo que lo hace ser tan especial, ser América?, jaja.

Yo creo que también soy medio tsundere xD, así que te entiendo.

_**: **_Verdad que sí!, esos ojos son hipnotizadores!, jaja.

_**Anonimita D: **_Tienes razón xD, yo también he visto más de un fic donde pasa eso de que la mujer lo deja por otro. No se, es que lo encontré adecuado con lo que estaba escribiendo.

_**Mangetsu Miru-Chan**__**: **_Pues sí, una verdadera zorra. Gracias por tu comentario^^.

_**Kathy.B: **_Hola!, si, sóc catalana xD. Soy de Figueras pero pronto me mudaré en Barcelona, puesto que voy a realizar mis estudios ahí.

Sí que tengo Da, si quieres te lo envío por un mensaje privado o algo, de momento no quiero ponerlo aquí.

Me alegro de que haya tenido tantos comentarios, espero que siga gustando y podéis poner todo lo que penséis^^, siempre me ha gustado ver las opiniones de la gente, es muy divertido, jaja.

Hasta pronto!.


	3. Capítulo I: Nada es lo que parece

¡Gracias de nuevo por los comentarios!, quién lo iba a decir que esta ida de olla gustaría xDD, en fin, me alegro de que os pueda divertir un rato con esta historia, aunque sea solo un ratico, jeje.

A partir de ahora ya empiezan los capítulos oficiales, se han terminado los prólogos.

**De momento lo calificaré como T, pero en un futuro le pondré la M puesto que será Mature Content.**

Sumario: El periodista Arthur Kirkland tiene una vida más bien triste hasta que un día le pasa algo increíble y su vida hace un cambio radical. Termina siendo un escritor que conocerá el famoso actor de cine Alfred F. Jones. ¿Qué pasará de ahora en adelante?. UA. AlfredxArthur AmericaxInglaterra.

_Disclaimer: Por desgracia ninguno de los personajes que aparecerán en esta historia me pertenece. Todos son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya._

_**Lights, cameras and action!**_

_**Capítulo I: Nada es lo que parece**_

El chico inglés ya había cogido su coche y ahora se dirigía hacia los estudios de grabación que en ese caso se trataba de Hollywood. Decidió mudarse en _**California**_, _**los Ángeles**_, porque ahí es donde había el sitio en el que supervisaría su obra maestra.

El trayecto se estaba haciendo algo largo, puesto que decidió ir por sus propios medios al lugar indicado. No quería nada de chóferes ni mayordomos personalizados quiénes les hiciera todo para él, ya porque no podían respirar por su persona, que sino también.

Al cabo de una hora de viaje llegó a su destino; ya veía de lejos el letrero con las grandes letras en las que ponía; _**HOLLYWOOD**_, sí, exactamente como las que veía de vez en cuando por el televisor. No podía creerse que ahora lo viera en directo. Supongo que es lo que tenía la fama, se dijo, son personas de otro mundo, puede que hasta de otra galaxia. No les sorprende nada de eso; para ellos es solo algo más en su día a día.

Miró su mapa para estar seguro de que iba en buena dirección. Se fijó en el punto concreto que el mismo había marcado con permanente y prosiguió su camino. Al acercarse cada vez más al destino veía a más gente paseando por las calles; todas esas personas iban con ropa lujosa y que a simple vista se veía cara. Igualmente podía visualizarse al personal de clase media, que iban como locos y locas para ver a su actor o actriz favorita. Suspiro, solo esperaba que a él no el ocurriera lo mismo, puesto que no lo soportaría.

Aparcó su coche en una esquina de una acera. Delante del suyo y detrás habían limosinas, Ferraris, Porche, entre otros coches lujosos que ni él mismo podía distinguir. Mientras que el llevaba un triste Opel Corsa. Es evidente que los que pasaban por ahí se lo miraron algo extrañados, no pudiendo dar crédito a lo que veían ya que no era muy usual ver a alguien con un coche como ese, probablemente de segunda mano. Sin embargo poco le importó eso a Arthur, se puso bien su chaqueta de un azul oscuro y entró dentro del edificio donde tendría su primer encuentro con los que llevarían a cabo el proceso de elaboración de la película. Estaba algo nervioso, pero no lo mostraba porque debía mantener la cabeza fría ante todo.

El edificio tenía el nombre de _City Stars_, seguramente uno muy conocido entre los más famosos.

Cuando pisó el suelo de un brillante mármol rojizo pudo apreciar la belleza del lugar; el reluciente suelo brillaba por todas partes, unas plantas que se entrelazaban en las barandillas de las escaleras, máquinas para tomar café, zumo o agua. Salas específicas tales como bares, restaurantes y recreativas. Cuando pasó por delante de uno de los estantes se asustó ante los precios que veía escritos; era algo que no podía pagar sin sentir remordimientos, de eso estaba seguro.

Continuó avanzando hasta que entró en la sala principal donde vio a distintas personas que en ese momento estaban presentes. No conocía a nadie, si más no lo suficiente como para acercarse y hablarles como si nada. A demás, como dijo parecían de otra galaxia.

Pero no pasó mucho rato antes de que pudiera pensar tan siquiera en ello. Un hombre que probablemente aparentaba unos 20 y pico cerca de los treinta se acercó a él con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, tenía el pelo rubio, ojos azules y un poco de barba en su barbilla.

- _Monsieur Arthur!_, ¡me alegro de verte! – Declaró dicho sujeto – Mi nombre es _Francis Bonnefoy_, _cher_. Soy el _réalisateur_ de tu película – con su mano derecha tomó la suya y en la otra llevaba una copa de vino, sonriéndole

_Arthur_ ante esa imagen maldijo interiormente el haber aceptado participar en aquello de nuevo. ¡Para colmo el director era un francés!, ¡Lo que faltaba!. Si es que todo le salía al revés últimamente, nada como planeaba. Odiaba a los franceses, la imagen que tenia de ellos era de unos pervertidos desvergonzados quiénes no tenían ningún respeto hacia los demás, la verdad es que le sacaba de quicio pensar que ese personaje delante suyo pudiera ser como temía.

Forzosamente le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque fuese falsa. Y también le aceptó el aprieto de manos.

- Encantado… - fue lo único que alcanzó a decir

º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

_Alfred_ iba dentro de su limosina con _Antonio_ como conductor. _Matthew _estaba supervisando unos papeles que tenía a su cargo como lo era la agenda y las horas en las el americano tenía que asistir a los eventos y fiestas. La verdad es que aunque fuera tímido le era muy útil porque el joven estrella siempre pensaba en sí mismo y nunca se preocupaba por cosas tan venales como esas, él era un héroe al fin y al cabo.

Pararon cerca del edificio para así bajar y no tener que dar toda la vuelta. Se bajaron del auto y tanto Alfred como Matthew se dirigieron dentro del lugar, los dos curiosos por lo que pasaría el día de hoy.

º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

- Y este es _Kiku Honda_, es japonés e interpretara el papel del maestro – Cementó el francés con un deje de entusiasmo

Arthur lo observó por unos segundos y después aprobó interiormente la elección del actor para tal personaje. La verdad es que se notaba que eran profesionales; habían hecho buenas trías.

- Mucho gusto – le sonrió – Bien… Supongo que ya sabes mi nombre pero espero que hagas un buen papel, que de seguro será así

- _Hai, Arthur-san._ Tengo experiencia en este tipo de representaciones. Así que tomaré las medidas necesarias – le contestó con una reverencia

Cuanta formalidad, pero bueno, no había estado tan mal. Todos los actores parecían buenas personas; _Kiku Honda, Ludwig, Feliciano y Romano._ Aunque este último a veces era algo insoportable.

Por el momento estos eran los actores. Las estilistas eran chicas y una de ellas se llamaba _Elizabeth Héderváry_. La verdad es que aunque fuese mujer le hacia respeto.

Aún así sentía que faltaba alguien, oh sí, por supuesto que lo sabía. El chico quién interpretaría el papel principal, el chico de ojos azules…

No pudo pensar por mucho más rato.

- _¡HI EVERYBODY!, ¡THE HERO IS HERE!_ – Gritó un entusiasmado _Alfred _lleno de energía al irrumpir dentro de la sala.

¡Dios!, ¡qué persona tan ruidosa!. Fue lo primero que pensó al sentir ese grito que casi parecía llegar a sus tímpanos para dolerse después. Cuando se giró para ver de quién se trataba no pudo más que quedarse sin aliento por un segundo, no, no… Era él… Era _Alfred F. Jones_.

- _¡Bonjour mon petit Alfred! _– dijo acercándosele al menor con una sonrisita que si no fuera porque lo conociera juraría que sus intenciones eran mucho más abarcadoras que un simple saludo, ya que le abrazó

- _Y-Yes… Yes…_ - contestó un poco molesto por tanta cercanía con el francés y lo apartó bruscamente de él – _By the way…_ ¿Quién es el famoso escri…? - no terminó porque pudo ver lo que el gabacho estaba haciendo en esos momentos

- _Mon petit Matthew…_ ¿Has estado bien estos últimos días? – le sonrió tomando sus manos estando muy cerca de él

_Matthew_ se mantuvo tímido y simplemente asintió con su cabeza.

_Alfred_ no pudo más, siempre hacia lo mismo; lo acechaba a él y después hacia lo mismo con su manager, pero eso aún le encabronaba más porque era SU HERMANO. Lo primero que hizo es apartar al francés lejos de _Matthew_ y volvió a preguntarle lo que no había terminado.

- ¡Te he dicho muchas veces que dejes en paz a mi hermano!. Y vuelvo a preguntártelo antes de que se me termine la paciencia… ¿¡Quién es el famoso escritor! – dijo mirándole con enojo en sus ojos y poca paciencia

- _Oui, oui…_ Siempre con lo mismo – entonces se le acerca en su oído y le susurra con picardía – Si que tienes ganas de conocerle, ¿eh?. No te preocupes, es bastante atractivo ya verás – se separa de él y le guiña el ojo indicándole con la cabeza donde se encontraba

El americano se ruborizó un poco ante esa declaración, ¿¡porqué siempre tenía que ser tan mal pensado!. Daba igual, no se pondría a discutir de nuevo con ese maldito bestardo. Así que dirigió su vista hacia el rubio que le dijo el francés y pudo notar como apartó la vista de inmediato en cuanto oyó lo que el gabacho había dicho, hablando con el japonés. No se haría rogar, iría a entablar una conversación con él.

Con paso firme llegó donde el inglés estaba en esos momentos y abrió su boca para hablarle

- Perdona… Esto… ¿Eres _Arthur Kirkland_…? – preguntó con algo de duda. No daba crédito a que ese hombre rubio con no más de 30 años fuera el escritor del que tanto hablaban últimamente, no, se imaginó a un hombre mayor, tirando a rechoncho y poco pelo.

_Arthur_ se giró al ver que pedían su atención y cual fue la sorpresa al ver de nuevo esos ojos azules que en cualquier momento sabía que podía perderse en ellos… ¡No!, ¿En que pensaba?, era solo una simple inspiración… ¡Maldita sea!… Los ojos verdes jade se posaron en los azules cristalinos de _Alfred_. En ese momento el americano también se adentró en las profundidades de los ojos del inglés, maravillado por el color de esos orbes.

- Emm… Sí – le contestó un tanto desorientado

_Alfred_ para que no sospechara enseguida retomó su habitual comportamiento despreocupado y tomó las manos del inglés entre las suyas, agitándolas enérgicamente.

- _THAT'S GREAT!_ – Volvió a gritar a todo pulmón – _I'm so HAPPY!_

El otro no tardó en deshacerse del agarre con brusquedad, algo sonrojado. ¿Qué eran tantas confianzas?, ¿¡quién se había creído ese americano para tomarlo de esa forma!.

El estadounidense no entendía el porque le molestó tanto ese gesto, así que le preguntó sin más para saber que ocurría… Él simplemente quería llevarse bien con el escritor de la película que interpretaría, así puede que hasta le ayudara si algo no lo entendía del todo. Siempre era mejor preguntarle al que lo había hecho y por encima de todo prefería no preguntárselo a _Francis_, la verdad es que le irritaba bastante.

- _What's up?_ – le dijo algo extrañado y con las cejas enarcadas

El inglés simplemente giró su cara hacia un lado algo molesto y oyó que decía…

- _You Fucking Git…_ Aprende un poco de modales – alejándose del lugar para ir a hablar con otras personas

¿Modales?. Vaya, no era un viejo rechoncho pero si un estirado. Lo que faltaba… No entendía a personas como él que se enfadaban por cualquier cosa, siempre tan estrictas y rectas. Bufó, sin duda esto no sería tan fácil como pensaba, pero el como buen héroe no se rendiría, conseguiría su atención.

Cuando pretendía hacerlo de nuevo una presencia se pudo sentir en la sala, haciendo sentir incómodos a más de uno. El gran héroe la conocía, igual que todos los otros menos _Arthur_, quién se extrañaba ante esa atmósfera tan densa que hubo de repente.

- Hola a todos, daa~~. ¿Quién quiere ser uno conmigo, daa~~? – un hombre alto entró en la gran sala, tenía los pelos de un color entre plateado y blanco. Ojos de un perturbador violeta que a nadie podía engañar cuando adoptaba su mirada psicópata.

El inglés se preguntaba quién sería esa persona.

_**TBC…**_

* * *

¡He terminado el primer capítulo!. Otra improvisación, tendré que pensarme bien el argumento de la novela y la película, para así encajarlo todo. A ver que os parecen las asignaciones de cada personaje xDD… Ahora os dejo con el vocabulario francés, sí, yo tampoco sé. He usado el traductor…

_Mounsieur: _Señor

_R__éalisateur: _director

_Bonjour mon petit Alfred/Mattew: _Buenos días mi pequeño Alfred/Matthew

_Oui, oui: _Sí, sí…

Y ahora los comentarios…

_**MyobiXHitachin:**_Ya ves, aunque estoy dejando a las mujeres muy mal xDD… Suerte que también aparece Elizabeth y otras más adelante.

Amor a primera vista?, mmmm… Puedeeee jeje…

_**Solitudely: **_¡Me alegro de que te haya gustado!. Sí, jaja, el punto esta en que sigan siendo ellos mismos aunque tengan estas ocupaciones, jaja. Alfred puede decirse que esta harto de hacer siempre lo mismo y quiere algo distinto, lo que no pensaba es que pasaría todo lo que pasará xDD… Ya lo iras viendo^^.

_**Sha-Lin: **_El Amour esta por todas partes… Eso Francis siempre lo pone al orden del día xDD… el cejón, jaja xDD… Y Matthew sí que en cierta forma pasa demasiado desapercibido… Pobre…

_**Anonimita D: **_Pobre Matthew xDD… Yo creo que si se lo propone sí que sirve, jaja. Y tienes razón, recuerda a Harry Potter… Mierda xDD… Aunque no será así ya que mi intención no era hacerlo parecido. De hecho aún tengo que pensarme la trama del libro detenidamente U_u… Así que no se si haré algún cambio en eso.

Dí que SÍ, la época victoriana es genial *_*…

_**Kathy.B: **_Ya te he agregado^^. Y aquí has podido ver su encuentro, hehe.

_**Dark-nesey: **_Vaya, eso no lo había pensado. Si te soy sincera aún no he pensado en esa posibilidad, ya veré.

_**Akuma no Hoshi: **_¡Vaya gracias^^!. Espero que te siga gustando^^.

Y hasta aquí todo, a ver cuando puedo seguir con el próximo capítulo (y antes piénsate bien la historia del libro ¬¬).

_Arthur:_ ¿¡Porqué siempre me emparejan con ese idiota!, ¡Ese wanker!

_Yo:_ Porque eres adorable… jejejeje… - le molesta con el dedo dándole golpecitos en la mejilla

_Arthur:_ ¡DÉJAME! - enojado

_Yo:_ Vale, vale… Aixns

Adoro los tsunderes *_*…

¡Hasta la próxima!.

P.D: 11/07/2010: Esto lo he actualizado hace poco. Pero quería ponerlo; ¡ESPAÑA HA GANADO EL MUNDIAL DE AFRICA!. Aunque debo decir que 7 jugadores de 11 eran del Barça y que el día anterior (10/07/2010) hubo una manifestación en Barcelona para reivinidicar la independencia de Cataluña, la región donde vivo. Básicamente nos manifestamos porque nos han recortado el Estatuto, es un escrito donde se redactan las competencias de cada comunidad autónoma. En el caso catalán nos lo han recortado a más no poder y si gritamos la independencia fue por esa misma razón. No por ir en contra de partidos de derechas o lo que sea, no, estamos cansados de tantos recortes, de que nos pongan tantas trabas. España no nos quiere y es una pena; podríamos llegar a grandes acuerdos. Pero ese día 10 de Julio fue la finalización de una etapa y el principio de una nueva; se ha terminado el mirar de negociar con España, no hay nada que hacer, la única vía que nos queda es la indepedencia.

No quiero crear conflictos diciendo eso, solo quería expresar mi opinión. Lo que hace rico el mundo son los distintos puntos de vista que habitan en este.


	4. Capítulo II: Todo empieza con algo

Por fin me he animado a escribir la continuación, jeje. He pensando algo más como va a ser el argumento de la película (no es fácil pensar en uno aparte U_u). A ver que os parece entonces este capítulo^^.

**De momento lo calificaré como T, pero en un futuro le pondré la M puesto que será Mature Content.**

Sumario: El periodista Arthur Kirkland tiene una vida más bien triste hasta que un día le pasa algo increíble y su vida hace un cambio radical. Termina siendo un escritor que conocerá el famoso actor de cine Alfred F. Jones. ¿Qué pasará de ahora en adelante?. UA. AlfredxArthur AmericaxInglaterra.

_Disclaimer: Por desgracia ninguno de los personajes que aparecerán en esta historia me pertenece. Todos son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya._

_**Lights, cameras and action!**_

_**Capítulo II: Todo empieza con algo**_

El personaje que se podía presenciar entre ellos sin duda era alguien perturbador, de eso estaba seguro. Ahora bien, no sabía con exactitud de quién se trataba puesto que era la primera vez que lo veía.

Ese sujeto se acercó a la multitud con mucha tranquilidad. Ahí residían personas las cuáles el inglés aún no había tenido oportunidad de hablar, aún así cabía decir que hasta _Francis_ se veía incómodo con su sola presencia. Esa sonrisa que adornaba su rostro más bien era siniestra y cínica.

- ¿Es que no me vais a decir nada? – preguntó sonriendo como si nada estuviera ocurriendo, como si de algo normal se tratara

Ante el silencio solo una persona se atrevió a dirigirse hacia ese ser que parecía tener un aura maligna a su alrededor.

- Esto sí… Señor Braginsky, no se preocupe. El rodaje empezará pronto – dictaminó el francés – Ya hace meses que trabajamos en ello

- _Horosho_, _horosho_… - asintió con la cabeza – Así me gusta – siguió con su sonrisa siniestra

Ahora lo entendía. Era el patrocinador de la película, es decir, quién ponía el dinero para el proyecto. Esa persona era respectada, eso no lo dudaba. Sin embargo por alguna extraña razón le daba escalofríos, debía ser por su forma de actuar, de hablar… No lo sabía con exactitud.

_Alfred_ miró de reojo al inglés, no estaba muy lejos de él, pero prefirió esperarse a actuar de nuevo. No quería saber que podría pasar si el ruso veía que no le prestaba atención, seguramente se llevaría alguna reprimenda. No es que le tuviera miedo o algo parecido, de hecho no le caía bien y más de una vez se pelearía con él si no fuera porque su trabajo es más importante.

º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

La razón por la que el francés decidió no empezar aún con el rodaje fue porque se tenían que trasladar a _Inglaterra_ para grabar la primera parte de la película ya que tenían que situarla a la época victoriana. Aún así mientras terminaban de decidir papeles y firmas de contratos, entre otras cosas, _Arthur_ conoció a los demás actores.

Ya habló un poco con Ludwig, quién enseguida supo cual sería su papel; uno de los ayudantes del malo que después se pasaba al otro lado reconsiderando su posición en todo aquello; gracias a un marinero con quién contrae amistad después de un tiempo: en este caso sería para Feliciano, era muy adecuado para él ya que era un chico feliz y alegre, algo despistado también.

- Me alegré mucho cuando supe cual me asignaron, vee~~ - dijo con su usual carácter animado

- Ay Feliciano… - sonrió Ludwig acariciándole la cabeza al italiano

Por otra parte, se enteró cual sería el de Romano, el hermano mayor de Feliciano. Aunque cuando se lo preguntó no le hizo ninguna gracia al otro.

- Ese idiota de _Francis_ me puso del ladrón. ¡Imbécil! – Sentenció con su usual mal temperamento – ¡Ese pervertido desgraciado…!. ¡Y tu!, ¡macho come-patatas deja a mi hermano!

Gracias a Antonio se calmó un poco, o eso pareció…

- Ya tranquilo _Romano_, ven con tu español favorito~~ - dijo abrazándole amorosamente

- ¡D-Déjame _Antonio_ idiotaaaa! – forcejando para deshacerse del agarre. Hasta que el español recibió un golpe por lo que terminaba de hacer.

A todo esto Arthur le bajo una gota por la sien. No podía creerse que esos fueran actores de la famosa Hollywood. Esas personas… ¿Cómo decirlo?, eran bastante peculiares. Sí, esa era la definición. La chica que aparecería en la película también estaba, una bulgara, por lo que pudo saber. Pero hoy no pudo asistir en el encuentro.

º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

_Alfred_ se encontraba hablando con el francés e _Ivan_, el ruso. Como era el protagonista principal de la película no tuvo más remedio que aceptar lo que se le pedía. En esos momentos le informaban al americano cuando le tocaría empezar a actuar, seguramente el mes que viene puesto que durante todo ese mes rodarían la parte de cuando el protagonista era pequeño. Ya le había quedado claro pero él quería volver a hablar con el inglés, ¿se demorarían mucho más?.

- Así entonces eso es todo por el momento – dijo _Ivan_ dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro y colocando bien los papeles que tenía entre manos

- Tal y como ha dicho, señor – contestó _Francis_ – Ya le avisaré si hay cambios de algún tipo

- _Da~~_ - se limitó a contestar el ruso y emprendió su marcha hasta llegar a la gran puerta por la que saldría a hacer su siguiente trabajo o lo que fuese

El estadounidense estaba cada vez más ansioso, ¿ya?, ¡oh no!, el director aún quería algo más. Más guiones y contratos para firmar, ¡qué palo! Bueno, igualmente les haría hacer a _Matthew_, él no podía perder tiempo con esas cosas.

Enseguida retomó lo que tenía en mente cuando el francés finalmente lo dejó libre. Tenía algo pendiente con el inglés y no se iba a escapar de las pretensiones del gran héroe. No sabía porque pero ese rubio le llamó la atención desde él primer momento en que lo había conocido. Por extraño que pudiera parecer así era.

º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

Justo le estaban presentando al villano de su novela. Otro que era idóneo, nunca pensó que en el planeta pudiera haber personas tan parecidas a las que describía en su libro. Era algo increíble. También sabía cual sería el que haría de niño pequeño, justo la parte del rodaje que tocaba primero; _Peter Kirkland_, que casualidad, tenía el mismo apellido que él. Seguramente era un niño de Inglaterra que al subir su fama se había trasladado a América, algo parecido a él.

- Mi nombre es _Gilbert_, kesesesese… ¡Y estoy encantando con tu papel! – Cogió su mano con la suya y la agitó, en un aprieto – Tengo la impresión de que esto funcionara, jeje

- Yo así lo deseo también – contestó cordialmente el inglés

El alemán se despidió y el americano no tardó en hacer acto de presencia ante _Arthur_, este suspiró al volver a verlo, ¡era un incordio!, ¿qué era lo que quería esta vez?. Seguro que saldría de nuevo con sus tonterías y le pondría de los nervios otra vez. Se preguntaba si sabía que cuando le daban una negativa era que no y punto.

- _¡Hi!_, creo que antes no me he terminado de presentar – se dirigió hacia él con gran alegría

- Ni falta que hace – le contestó con la sien marcada en su frente, ignorándolo

A _Alfred_ aquello no le hizo ninguna gracia, ¡sólo quería hablar con él! No podía ser posible que fuera así de borde, ¿así eran todos los ingleses?. Que aburridos, pensó. Pero no se detendría por eso, claro que no. Le sonsacaría lo que fuera con tal de poder conseguir sus puntos de vista acerca el personaje. Y… bueno, puede que entablar una amistad si era posible.

- ¿Es verdad que los ingleses cocináis tan mal? – fue lo que se le vino a la mente al americano en ese instante, el inglés en oír eso simplemente no se lo pudo creer, ¿había escuchado bien?. ¿¡Quién se creía ese idiota!. Esto no iba a quedar así, no.

- ¿¡Tu estas mal de la cabeza!, ¡claro que no! – le gritó con las cejas enarcadas y con la sien más marcada

- ¡HAHAHAHAHA!, ¡por fin hablas al gran héroe! – rió _Alfred_ al ver la reacción del inglés. Aunque fuese tan malhumorado había algo en él que le hacia sentir vivo, como si estar a su lado le reconfortara y le hiciera sentir bien. Definitivamente eso no era normal, ¿o sí?.

- ¡Cállate estúpido! – dijo un poco sonrojado por la vergüenza y el enojo - _Bloody git!_

Se siguieron discutiendo hasta que el chico más joven consiguió persuadir al más mayor y convencerle de que le interesaba compartir opiniones para así hacer bien su trabajo. No le fue fácil, puesto que el británico siempre estaba a la defensiva, pero al final alguien tan fabuloso como él siempre consigue lo que se propone.

Ya eran las 21:00 p.m. de la noche y todos decidieron retirarse. Mañana cogerían un vuelo hacia _Inglaterra_ ya que empezaría oficialmente el rodaje. Había estado un día bastante movido y llenó de experiencias. Para _Alfred_ sin duda todo una sorpresa; nunca se imaginó que el escritor fuera como lo conoció ese día. Y lo más importante; ¿por qué no podía parar de pensar en todo eso?. Vamos, ni las chicas ocupaban tanto su mente como lo hacía ese viejo ahora. Porque era eso; simplemente un viejo sin sentido del humor. Estaba claro que no lo entendía.

Subió a la limosina con _Antonio_, esta vez en el copiloto estaba _Romano_, ¿se lo llevaría a alguna parte después de dejarlos?. _Matthew_ estaba en la parte trasera junto a su hermano. Ese día no podían ir de fiesta porque mañana tenían que madrugar. Que rollo… Pensó, pero esa era su obligación.

Llegaron a la gran casa donde vivía. Después el chófer se despidió y le pareció ver como _Romano_ de sonrojaba y refunfuñaba cuando el español subió al auto. Empezaba a sospechar que esos dos estuvieran saliendo o algo parecido pero no se aventuró a más porque aunque no fuera prefería no pensar en esa posibilidad. No entendía que le pasaba.

Por otra parte, _Arthur_ llegó a su piso con su _Opel Corsa_. Estaba cansado el día de hoy, así que se hizo algo de comida y pronto se fue a la cama. Volvió a soñar con el sujeto de ojos azules, que ahora ya conocía mejor que antes. Se maldijo a sí mismo porque ahora hacia tiempo que ya no le ocurría eso y surgió de nuevo, ¿podía ser por el hecho de haberlo visto por primera vez?. Como fuera, tal y como pensó era un crío despreocupado sin ningún tipo de seriedad. Se preguntaba si de verdad lo haría bien.

En el sueño _Alfred_ lo volvía a mirar con intensidad, sin poder despegar su mirada de su cara. El inglés se sentía nervioso ya que no estaba acostumbrado a que lo mirasen de esa forma. Sintió que en ese momento el americano le susurro algo con voz suave

_- __Tranquilo Arthur, entiendo este sentimiento que te cuesta expresar… _- le acarició una mejilla con una mano mientras estas empezaban a teñirse de un rojo carmín. ¿Q-Qué era lo que estaba haciendo?. Después puso su dedo índice en el labio inferior del más mayor, probando su textura. Lo que vino después, sin embargo, fue más que inesperado; acercó su rostro al de él y depositó un beso en sus labios. Empezó siendo algo tímido por parte de los dos pero después se volvió más salvaje, el menor entrelazó su lengua con la del mayor, hasta les faltó el aliento. Él sentía como sus piernas empezaban a fallar y temblava un poco ante esa sensación nueva. Aunque fuera un sueño lo sentía tan real como si fuera la realidad.

Se levantó todo sudado, aún era media noche. ¿¡Qué fue eso!.

_**TBC…**_

Bueno, aquí lo dejo puesto que escribo como puedo, ya lo sabéis xD. Espero tener mi ordenador pronto para hacerlo con tranquilidad… Cuando estaba con la última escena ha venido gente xDD… En fin…

Ya os comentaré los comentarios en otro momento, jeje^^.


	5. Capítulo III: Dulce hogar, nuevas sensac

¡Gracias por los cometarios de nuevo!, pero debo comunicar-vos algo; desde hace un mes tengo mi propio ordenador, xD!. Que bien… Lo malo es que pronto empezaré a estudiar en una nueva ciudad y no podré actualizar tan a menudo, por eso miraré de actualizar todo lo que pueda estos últimos días…

**Por cierto, ahora si que ya lo calificaré como M porque las cosas se estan empezando a poner calientes xDD... Así que tendréis que buscarlo como M, ya con este capítulo tendría k haber puesto el M pero de momento lo dejo porque lo veais y después lo pongo.**

Sumario: El periodista Arthur Kirkland tiene una vida más bien triste hasta que un día le pasa algo increíble y su vida hace un cambio radical. Termina siendo un escritor que conocerá el famoso actor de cine Alfred F. Jones. ¿Qué pasará de ahora en adelante?. UA. AlfredxArthur AmericaxInglaterra.

_Disclaimer: Por desgracia ninguno de los personajes que aparecerán en esta historia me pertenece. Todos son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya._

_**Lights, cameras and action!**_

_**Capítulo III: Dulce hogar, nuevas sensaciones**_

Volvía a estar a su país natal; la nación que algún día fue un gran imperio y dominó prácticamente todo el mundo. Ese era el sitio de donde provenía; _**La Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte**_. Que recuerdos volver ahí, se decía a sí mismo, pero esta vez era distinto; ya no era un periodista frustrado y desgraciado como lo fue en un pasado, ahora era un escritor de fama mundial y su película iba a ser rodada.

Llevaban más o menos más de una semana con el rodaje ya, _Peter Kirkland_ hacía el papel del protagonista cuando era pequeño y a la segunda semana ya terminarían esa parte para empezar a rodar cuando ya es más adulto, entonces aparecería _Alfred_… Sí bueno, esos días con él no habían cambiado demasiado; seguían discutiéndose; ¡es que le sacaba de quicio!, siempre diciendo que si era un "_**Hero**_" que se haría cargo de todo… A ver, aquí todos ponían su grano de arena, ¡no es como si él fuera el centro de atención!.

En ese momento se encontraban sentados los dos en una mesa, el alegre chico había insistido en que le explicara rasgos del protagonista y más curiosidades sobre su personaje, "por lo menos esta interesado en su trabajo" se dijo, más era lo mínimo al ver lo ruidoso que podía llegar a ser en tan poco tiempo. El inglés bebía su taza de té con calma mientras el americano tenía el guión enfrente de él con una mirada muy fija, cuando de repente le preguntó algo…

- ¡_Arthur, Arthur_! –Empezó Alfred con entusiasmo – Escúchame un momento para ver que te parece esta frase

- Vale, vale… Pero no repitas tanto mi nombre que lo gastaras – cedió el más mayor al ver que no tenía más remedio

Alfred se puso serio de golpe, algo muy raro en él (o por lo menos eso creía el inglés) y lo miró fijamente para pronunciar unas palabras que estaban escritas en el guión…

- Señorita, conmigo a mi lado estará a salvo… Así que por favor, sígame – acto seguido cogió la mano de su compañero y dio un beso en ella

Ocurrió tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo ni para reaccionar, después de lo ocurrido sus mejillas empezaron a teñirse de un rojo carmín que no pudo pasar desapercibido…

- ¿Qué tal lo he hecho, Arthur? – volvió a ser el mismo chico despreocupado de siempre

- P-Pero… ¡QUÉ HACES! – Se apartó bruscamente de él - ¿¡ESTAS ENFERMO!

- ¿Ehhhh…?, pero si solo ha sido una actuación… - dijo el más joven haciendo pucheros

- ¡C-Como sea…!, solo te estas aprendiendo el guión… ¡No hay necesidad de actuar! – le contestó ásperamente ocultando su sonrojo

- Si tu lo dices… - Contestó el americano algo aburrido

Pasó el tiempo y el más mayor siguió aconsejando al más joven, tenía que admitir que parecía un buen actor aún con su actitud bastante infantil en ocasiones. Sin embargo no podía olvidar esos sueños que tuvo con él; bajo ninguna circunstancia tenía que saber sobre ellos, se preguntaba si era un tipo de maldición o algo, no era normal soñar con alguien antes de conocerlo y que después de conocer a esa persona derivasen a algo más… íntimo, si así podía decirlo. Solo esperaba que esto no prosiguiera, por su bien y por el de su carrera, así también como por el del otro chico.

º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

Mientras, Antonio y Francis hablaban tranquilamente. El chófer del actor americano y el director eran amigos desde hacia mucho tiempo y siempre que tenían la ocasión se reunían junto a Gilbert, con quién también contraían amistad. El español en esos momentos tenía una crisis personal y la discutía con su amigo francés, quién le escuchaba para darle consejos sobre el _amour_.

- Y… Por eso ya no se qué hacer Francis – se quedó pensativo unos instantes – Romano parece que no me quiera – con una lagrimita bajándole por su mejilla derecha

- _Mon ami_, el _amour_ siempre ha sido duro – pausó un instante y retomó el ritmo – Aunque debo decirte que estoy seguro que te ama

- ¿Eso crees? – dijo con un destello de esperanza pero sin alegrar los ánimos – Bueno… Durante está próxima semana del rodaje voy a ser franco con él…

- Exacto, así tienes que hacerlo – le sonrío

º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

Todo iba con normalidad, las escenas con Peter Kirkland ya se habían terminado de rodar al cabo de esas dos semanas. Así empezaron a rodar con Alfred las siguientes escenas donde el protagonista empezaba su gran aventura. Arthur, quién también estaba ahí para valorar si lo hacia bien o no se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver el talento que tenía para representar, "cualquiera lo diría con ese comportamiento tan infantil" pensó para sus adentros. Aún así tampoco pudo evitar fijarse en él cuando hacia su trabajo…

- ¡No me rendiré!, ¡seguiré hacia delante aunque tenga que dar mi vida por ello! – dijo Alfred con la cara seria y las cejas enarcadas, un semblante que no veía normalmente, era una de las frases que estaba recitando

- Increíble… - dijo Arthur con los ojos entreabiertos, aunque fue un susurro y nadie lo oyó

A medio rodaje de las primeras escenas con _Alfred F. Jones_, _Arthur_ se retiró hacia un lugar más tranquilo para pensar, necesitaba estar a solas. Pasó una mano por su cara tapando uno de sus ojos con ella y se recostó en la pared…

- ¿Q-Qué es lo que me esta pasando? – Se preguntó con un leve rubor en sus mejillas – N-No es como si…

Pero no estaba solo en ese espacio… Alguien más lo observaba seguramente planeando algo aunque quién sabe que…

- Perfecto… Creo que con esto podré probar mi nuevo producto… - dijo una voz en la oscuridad

El inglés estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de esa voz, aunque sí que oyó un murmullo y enseguida reacciono, sin pensarlo dos veces

- ¿¡Q-Quién a-anda ahí! – alertó algo asustado

Pero nadie contesto, solo se oía silencio en ese cuarto

En cuanto a Antonio se refería, al terminar el rodaje se dirigió hacia Romano y le brindó una calida sonrisa a la que el otro no pudo más que ruborizarse un poco, pero le giró la cara ignorándolo…

- R-Romano… Escúchame

- ¡NO QUIERO! – contestó enojado y estando a la defensiva - ¡Últimamente estas más con ese bestardo del vino que conmigo!

- Lo siento… P-Pero necesito decirte algo… importante… Yo…

- ¡QUE NO!, ¡TE OD…!

No le dejo terminar la frase porque el español lo besó tiernamente, al separarse de él le pronuncia las palabras que tantas ganas tenía de decir

- Yo te quiero, Romano – sonriéndole dulcemente y mirándole con amor

- A-Antonio… T-Te odio… - rompió en llanto y ruborizado

Se quedaron abrazados durante un tiempo y después el español se lo llevó a lo que pudo parecer su apartamiento. Tuvieron una noche de pasión en la que le mostró todo su amor al italiano. Al fin y al cabo provenía del país de la pasión.

º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

Pasó un mes después de aquel acontecimiento tan raro que presenció el inglés y ya no pensó más en ese murmullo que pudo escuchar. Sin embargo no podía sacarse al americano de la cabeza y cada vez iba a peor. Su último sueño fue más que revelador, la mañana siguiente se despertó y pudo notar como estaba excitado, con una erección, si esos sueños seguían esto iba a ser el fin.

_Flashback_

_Arthur se encontraba en esa pradera otra vez, sintiendo el suave viento chocar contra su cara y la brisa del campo envolver su ser. Era igual que esa misma vez y que la otra, y la otra… Ese sueño parecía repetirse cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Y entonces lo vio… vio ese ser de ojos celestes mirándole directamente, con ese azul como el cielo que le dejaba sin aliento. No entendía porque sentía esas cosas por… un hombre, sí, no era normal. ¿A caso se había vuelto loco al dejarlo su mujer que ahora fantaseaba con un hombre?... Sí, debía ser eso._

_Alfred se le acercó poco a poco, iba vestido solo con una camisa blanca abierta y unos tejanos, mientras que él iba con otra camisa blanca pero abrochada y unos pantalones marrón oscuro._

_El chico más joven se arrodilló al lado del más mayor, este podía notar como el corazón le iba a cien por hora e incrementó más su ritmo cuando puso su mano en su rostro, masajeándolo un poco…_

_- Arthur… ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó el joven de ojos azules_

_- N-Nada… Nada… ¿Q-Qué tiene que ocurrir…? – contestó ruborizado el de ojos verdes, apartando algo la vista_

_El otro, sin embargo, no se dio por aludido y se sacó las gafas, ahora aún podía verlos con más claridad_

_- Me mientes… - con los ojos fijos en los de él_

_- N-No… - contestó con los ojos entrecerrados y algo ruborizado _

_Las palabras no prosiguieron ya que el americano acercó lentamente su rostro al del inglés y empezó a besarlo, primero algo suave pero después se fue intensificando el beso; Arthur cogió un costado de la camisa de Alfred y apretó con fuerza mientras se cogía al cuerpo más grande del joven con el otro brazo. El otro pasó sus brazos por la cintura del mayor devorando su boca, mordiéndole un poco el labio inferior y saboreando cada rincón no explorado de su cavidad bucal. Pero pronto no tubo suficiente con eso y empezó a desabrochar la camisa del inglés dándole besos por el cuello…_

_- N-Nh… ah… No… para – le pidió al otro_

_Pero fue en vano ya que siguió con su tarea y continuó besándole el cuello para seguir en la clavícula y fue bajando hasta llegar a sus tetillas y empezó a lamer los pezones con la lengua, dando círculos en ellos, mordiéndolos un poco cada uno…_

_- A-Ah… ¡ N-No!, e-eso es m-muy… a-afeminado… ¡ah!... y… obsceno… - le dijo intentando aguantar cada gemido que pudiera ser emitido_

_- No, no lo es… de afeminado – le contestó Alfred siguiendo con esa tarea, pero pronto no tuvo suficiente y fue bajando hasta toparse con el cinturón que empezó a desabrochar y al terminar bajo los pantalones del inglés seguidos de sus calzoncillos. Al ver la erección empezó a lamerla lentamente para metérsela después dentro de su boca_

_- ¡A-Ahh…! – gimió Arthur al sentir el caliente aliento del americano alrededor de su erección – P-Para…_

_No lo escuchó y siguió con aquello no sin antes terminar de bajarle los pantalones, calzoncillos y separarle las piernas para hacerle la felación con más tranquilidad. Al mismo tiempo empezó a masajearle su entrada e introduzco un dedo dentro de la cavidad anal, moviéndole mientras hacia lo que quería con su sexo. Introdujo otro dedo y aumento la velocidad, Arthur prácticamente casi no podía ni articular palabra alguna…_

_- ¡A-Ahh!... ¡Ahhhh!... ¡A-Alfred…! Ahhhh… nhah!... – arqueó un poco su espalda y cerró los ojos disfrutando del placer, estaba expuesto a aquel imbécil infantil actor de cine que parecía que tuviese pajaritos en la cabeza, pero en esos momentos parecía no importarle, solo podía sentir como una ola de calor invadía su cuerpo y no podía hacer nada más que disfrutar de lo que le estaba brindando aquel joven_

_Aún así, terminó despertándose todo sudado en la cama, con la camisa toda abierta y los pantalones del pijama bajados, a demás de notar que su respiración estaba agitada y… de que tenía una erección. _

_- ¡S-Shit…!, ¡BOLLOCKS!... ¿¡Q-Qué es… esto! – aún con la respiración entrecortada, ruborizado e inquieto. _

_Fin del Flashback_

Sin duda tenia que hacer algo al respecto, ahora ya llevaban un mes y dos semanas del rodaje y no podía seguir de aquella forma. Sino pronto empezarían a notar algo raro en él. Y encima Alfred no hacia más que buscarle durante todo el día así que aún se le hacía más difícil, ¿por qué el mundo parecía ser tan cruel con su pobre persona?. En fin… Pronto llegarían a media película y todo estaba siendo un éxito, si, tenía que pensar en eso.

**TBC…**

* * *

Ala xDD… Al final he puesto una escena lemon antes de lo previsto y todo… Que sueños que tiene Arthur por dios… xDD… En fin, siento mucho la demora pero parece que al final me he animado a escribir la continuación y me ha quedado bastante pasable xDD… El próximo espero no tardar tanto. Como estaba trabajando y no dormía en mi casa ni nada no pude continuar, pero ahora si ;D, jeje. Y Antonio con Romano también han tenido su momento ;D…

En fin, contestaré los comentarios^^

**Dark-nesey: **Hola y gracias por el comentario!, jeje. Sobre si Alfred va a investigar o no sobre su pasado ya lo veré xD, jeje… Aún así esa pregunta más que contestarla es mejor ver que va a ocurrir más adelante ;D.

**Sha-Lin: **Tranquila xDD, siempre terminas aprendido cosas nuevas, a mi a veces también me pasa, jaja… Rusia… va a tener un papel interesante xDD… kukukuku…

**MyobiXHitachiin: **Jaja… Es que así es Arthur de frío con su amor ;D, pero todas sabemos que esta coladito por él… jejejeje… Sobre los sueños, este último aún ha sido mejor jojo… Y si que sucumbirá, kukukuku…

**Solitudely: **Si bueno… Rusia ya veras xDD… ¿Te esta gustando?, ¡wi!, me alegro mucho xDD… Todos los fics que he hecho se han quedado en la nada, pero ahora parece que tengo ganas de seguirlos y eso es bueno, jaja… Yo también amo las crisis amorosas, kukukuku…

**º-Vii-º:** Es que Alfred es así de malo con Iggy, xDD…

**Deidi Jeevas: **Si, es así de mala persona amb l'Arthur xDD… I si, ho has endevinat xDD…

**Laurelie Kirkland: **Doncs aquest deu haver estat el teu capitol preferit xDD… jeje. Pero a mi aquestes dos parelles també m'encanten *¬*… Sobre lo de la Elizaveta, no es ella, l'unic k si m'he equivocat volia referir-me a bèlgica xDD… I sobre això del chófer, bueno, per què no? Jeje, aquí surt un dels motius, es amic d'en Francis i té un rollet amb en Romano, doncs… mira xD jaja…

**Nyu7: **Pues en este capituloha salido bastante de USUK ;D…

**Artemisav: **Si… Es que Ivan da miedou o_o xD

**Yukiko-Yami: **Uah si!, Shi!, jaja… Gracias por leerlo entonces^^. Vaya, me siento elogiada que alguien que no siempre comente lo haga^^, me alegro de que lo hayas hecho entonces, jeje!. Espero que te siga gustando^^.

Esta vez he tenido muchos comentarios^^, espero que esto siga y siento la demora… No encontraba la inspiración para continuar tampoco, pero hoy me he animado y lo he seguido^^. En fin, hasta el próximo capitulo y gracias!.


	6. Capítulo IV: Situación inesperada

¡Muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios!, en fin, me he vuelto a animar para escribir el siguiente capítulo… Espero que sea de su agrado ya que la próxima actualización no se cuando será (dentro de 3 días me muevo de ciudad).

**Aún no lo he puesto en M… ¿Lo hago?, creo que será lo mejor… xD**

Sumario: El periodista Arthur Kirkland tiene una vida más bien triste hasta que un día le pasa algo increíble y su vida hace un cambio radical. Termina siendo un escritor que conocerá el famoso actor de cine Alfred F. Jones. ¿Qué pasará de ahora en adelante?. UA. AlfredxArthur AmericaxInglaterra.

_Disclaimer: Por desgracia ninguno de los personajes que aparecerán en esta historia me pertenece. Todos son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya._

_**Lights, cameras and action!**_

_**Capítulo IV: Situación inesperada**_

El americano estaba mirando su guión, memorizándose cada línea que debía aprenderse. Suspiro. En verdad ese inglés había hecho un buen trabajo; no tenía dificultades a la hora de aprenderse las frases que pronunciaría, aunque el guión no hubiera sido escrito por él si lo fue la historia en sí.

Sin embargo desde hacía tiempo que no podía parar de pensar en el británico, simplemente le sorprendió incluso en el primer encuentro que tuvieron, en el edificio _City Stars_ de _**Los Ángeles**_. No sólo se encontró con un hombre mucho más joven de lo que imaginó, sino con uno de… bastante atractivo, con orbes verdes y pelo claramente rubio. A demás de tener la piel de un color notablemente más pálido que el suyo. Se preguntaba que narices le ocurría, él siempre había salido con mujeres, ¿por qué ahora se fijaba en un hombre?, era absurdo. Pero tenía la necesidad de molestarle, de ver su cara enojada, le gustaba verla. También lo nervioso que se ponía si se acercaba a él más de lo debido, su cara concentrada cuando tenía asuntos pendientes…

… ¿Estaba enamorado?, no, de ninguna manera, eso no podía ser…

Aún así esos deseos aumentaron con el tiempo, ahora que hacía por lo menos un mes y medio que lo conocía tenía ganas de besarle, de sentirlo entre sus brazos, eso… era demasiado extraño.

Sin pensárselo más salió de la habitación de su hotel, por mala suerte no se topo con Arthur, quería verle, como tenía la ocasión de hacerlo ahora cada día. De hecho, se había convertido en una necesidad para él.

Ya con su traje puesto salió a la calle y se dispuso a entrar en su limosina, donde había su querido amigo Antonio quién iba acompañado de Romano, Matthew estaba a su lado y lo miró algo extrañado…

- ¿Qué te ocurre, hermano?

- Nada… Sólo que hoy no he dormido tan bien – mintió, en realidad estaba cansado de todo aquello, quería algo más con Arthur

- Jaja, déjalo Matthew… Hoy no debe estar de humor – contestó el alegre español y apretó el acelerador que hizo arrancar el motor del auto

º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

_Arthur_ ya había llegado en el próximo lugar de grabación, se había negado a que lo llevasen en coche privado como los otros actores o participantes de la película; prefería ir con su _Opel Corsa_.

Esta vez era un bosque, si, era el siguiente escenario; aquí es donde tendría lugar la primera lucha contra el malvado mago del libro. Podía sentir como él mismo estaba emocionado ante aquello, también no pudo evitar imaginarse a _Alfred_ haciendo el papel en esa parte, una de sus favoritas, estaba emocionado.

_Ludwig_ en esos momentos se estaba terminando de poner su atuendo en una de las caravanas que habían ido con ellos ya que sería donde los actores se iban a cambiar. _Feliciano_ entró dentro sin previo aviso y lo vio medio desnudo, sonrojado salio de ahí y cerró la puerta disculpándose…

- D-Doitsu… L-Lo siento… - dijo muy apenado y ruborizado el italiano. Si era sincero consigo mismo su amigo no estaba nada mal; tenía una buena musculatura, al contrario de él, y también era más alto

Por su parte, el alemán también se había sonrojado notoriamente, no se esperaba ese encuentro. Su dulce amigo nunca había irrumpido así en su camerino.

- N-No es nada _Feliciano_… ¿Q-Qué querías? – le preguntó algo nervioso

- N-Nada… S-Solo quería ver… Si habías terminado – mintió algo nervioso, pero pensó que no era el momento; no, no lo era

Después de aquello el alemán no preguntó nada más, andaba comportándose algo extraño últimamente su amigo, se preguntaba porque sería… No era muy normal verle de esa forma, no cuando era alguien tan alegre y lleno de energía.

Terminó de cambiarse y salió del camerino, lo esperaba recalzado en la pared de la caravana y al girarse vio como Ludwig le dedicaba una sonrisa para luego pasar su brazo por sus hombros y decirle…

- Venga, vamos – dijo emprendiendo el camino hacia donde se llevaría a cabo el rodaje

El italiano le devolvió una amplia sonrisa, solía ser bastante duro y estricto, pero también tenía su lado dulce y tierno.

º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

La mañana transcurrió sin problemas, Alfred haciendo de su personaje tubo su primer encuentro con Gilbert, que hacia del malo. La batalla fue realmente espectacular; usando magia y armas. Arthur no podía dejar de gustarle aquello; justo como en la edad media de Inglaterra con los toques de la época victoriana.

Por la tarde siguió la segunda parte, hasta que llegó el atardecer.

Así pasaron otras dos semanas, haciendo que se conocieran por lo menos ya durante dos meses. Pronto seria el aniversario de Alfred y el dicho sujeto decidió hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños a demás de celebrar que el curso de la película estuviera andando tan bien. Todos asintieron en cuando los invito menos una persona, era evidente de quién se trataba…

- No

- P-Però… ¿Por qué, Artie? – le dijo con los ojos brillantes y suplicantes – Solamente… Es mi aniversario, quiero que asistas… ¿Somos amigos, no?

- E-Eh… T-Tengo trabajo que hacer… - intentó excusarse algo nervioso

El americano hinchó sus mejillas, ¡estaba harto!, siempre tenía alguna excusa… Alguna vez había conseguido que saliera con él a tomar algo, ¡como mínimo!, pero en pocas ocasiones…

- Eso es mentira… No te cuesta nada venir… Es… mi aniversario – dijo un tanto triste, le dolía que precisamente él no quisiera venir

Siempre hacía lo mismo, siempre haciéndose la víctima y consiguiendo finalmente lo que quería, ese realmente era Alfred… No había forma de que él y su persona… ¡Espera!, ¿en qué pensaba?... Otra vez con los extraños pensamientos…

- E-Esta bien… - cedió finalmente, no pudo decirle que no, pero en su interior estaba nervioso; precisamente estos días había procurado alejarse de él. Seguramente lo había notado

Llegó el gran día, durante todo el tiempo el estadounidense estuvo realmente feliz: más que ningún otro día. Todos pensaban que era por el hecho de que fuera su aniversario pero bien sabía este que no solo era por eso; sino porque el inglés había aceptado de asistir.

Por su parte, el británico seguía concentrado viendo los guiones y comentándolo con Francis, algunas veces de verdad que lo ponía furioso y se sobresaltaba al oír lo que el francés le insinuaba…

- Por alguna razón notó algo raro entre tu y mounsier Alfred cuando estáis juntos, ¿me equivoco?

El aludido empezó a sonrojarse hasta las orejas

- N-No se de lo que me estas hablando…

Francis solo sonrió al ver tal reacción y no le dijo nada más, sabia que entre esos dos estaba empezando a surgir algo, al fin y al cabo él sabia mucho sobre el _amour_.

El día transcurrió sin problemas y llegó la noche. Eran las 22:00 p.m. y todos se reunieron a la discoteca que se les dijo; Feliciano, Ludwig, Romano, Antonio, Kiku, Gilbert, Elizaveta, Francis, Ivan, etc. Arthur también estaba ahí y en pocos minutos llegaron Alfred y su hermano

- HI EVERYBODY!, ¡el héroe ya esta aquí! – gritó a todo pulmón y feliz

Su hermano se asomó por detrás, y Francis enseguida lo reconoció

- _Mon petit Matthew_! – intentó acercarse pero Alfred furioso se puso en medio

- ¿Qué intentas?

- Venga… No seas tan aburrido… Tu bien que sales con chicas y todo eso, ¿no? – hizo como su besara con sus labios

A Alfred se le empezó a hinchar la sien, pero antes de que pudiera montar ningún espectáculo el canadiense habló…

- Está bien hermano… É-Él m-me gusta…

Todos se quedaron mudos, y el que más el americano. Aunque el francés tampoco se esperaba esas palabras. El hermano no tubo más remedio que ceder pero vigilando de cerca lo que anduviese tramando el pervertido del vino ese. De vez en cuando, pero, miraba de reojo el inglés quién hablaba animadamente con el japonés, parecían buenos amigos, la verdad es que le hacía algo de envidia aquello.

- Vaya, a mi también me gustan las cosas un poco más tradicionales – se oyó comentar al inglés sonriente

- Me alegro de encontrar a alguien que opina lo mismo, Arthur-san – le contestó con otra sonrisa

Entraron dentro del establecimiento y al entrar vieron como tanto hombres como mujeres movían su esqueleto sin parar. Algunos se sentaron, como lo hicieron Ludwig, Feliciano, Elizaveta y Kiku; otros fueron a la barra, que fue Ivan y otros en la pista de baile, que por supuesto fueron Gilbert, Antonio y Francis, quiénes les encantaban las fiestas. Alfred pronto se ánimo también y empezó a bailar. Arthur empezó a pedir algo de alcohol y a beber; un whisky, concretamente.

Pasó un rato y el inglés se harto de la música, muchas veces se unía al baile pero ese día no tenía ganas… Se sentía incómodo con la persona la cual fantaseaba en un sitio como aquel. Probablemente fuera al verlo bailar, vinieron más fantasías en su mente y decidió salir fuera para calmarse un poco.

Antonio lo vio salir, estaba junto con Romano derecho cerca de la salida.

- ¿Dónde vas, Arthur?

- Al bar de delante, iré a tomar algo ahí. No tienen un whisky que me gusta…

- A-Ah… Está bien

Le pareció una actitud bastante extraña.

Cierto sujeto que estaba sentando en uno de los asientos sonrió de forma sinistra y se fue a los aseos a hacer una llamada. Cuando vio que estaba realmente solo la efectuó.

- Hola~. ¿Está todo preparado, verdad?, da~~…

- Así es jefe Ivan… Lo estamos siguiendo y entraremos en ese bar

- Deacuerdo^^, espero ansioso que ocurra

Y con eso colgó.

El inglés entró dentro de ese bar y se sentó en la barra, y detrás de él entraron un hombre y una mujer que se veían del todo normales. En tal caso se sentaron también en esa misma barra y cerca del inglés, aunque había gente y nada parecía sospechoso. Arthur pidió un whisky macallan, aunque fuera escocés era muy bueno. Empezó a beberlo a pocos sorbos; necesitó ir al baño después de pedir otro y se fue. En ese momento ese hombre y mujer empezaron a tramar algo

- Ahora es el momento de echárselo

El hombre sacó de dentro de su chaqueta una pequeña botella y derramó el líquido dentro del vaso de whisky de Arthur; nadie se dio cuenta ya que el dependiente tenía demasiado trabajo con la clientela y los demás estaban concentrados con sus temas.

Al volver, el británico volvió a sentarse y a beber del vaso que había dejado peligrosamente sin vigilancia y se lo terminó, sin problemas. Los dos extraños sujetos permanecieron ahí, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

Mientras, en la discoteca, los tres amigos habían llamado la atención de todos bailando sin vergüenza en el centro de la pista. El francés se arrimaba sensualmente al cuerpo del prusiano y el español al cuerpo del francés, deslizándose los tres de una forma muy provocativa que hizo volver locas a las chicas que había en ese local. Sin duda la fiesta estaba siendo muy animada.

Feliciano, por su parte, con todo su valor decidió dar el paso después de pensárselo…

- D-Doitsu…

- ¿Qué ocurre Feliciano? – preguntó algo sorprendido por ese tono de voz, y también nervioso, notaba como el cuerpo del italiano estaba pegado a su brazo

- Y-Yo… Y-Yo veras… - lo miró fijamente en el rostro – T-Tu a mi…

El alemán también se sonrojo, igual que el otro. Pero no le dio mucho más tiempo a pensar porque el del rizo en el pelo le besó en ese mismo instante. En un primer momento se sorprendió pero después le fue correspondiendo el beso.

Hungría no podía creérselo, simplemente le encantaba lo que veía y no podía dejar de mirar, un hilito de sangre bajaba desde su nariz hasta el cuello. Por otra parte Kiku, junto con ella, estaba todo sonrojado al verlo.

Todo el mundo se lo estaba pasando en grande, sin embargo Alfred sentía que le faltaba algo y enseguida supo de qué se trataba… La ausencia de Arthur para él era demasiado, que en su fiesta faltase él… ¿dónde se habría metido?. Fue preguntando a unos y otros pero no lo sabían, hasta que le preguntó a Antonio y le contestó que se encontraba en el bar de delante, ya que lo vio salir y se cuestiono.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, se fue a ese bar

º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

Arthur había bebido algo más de la cuenta, pero debía admitir que no tanto como otras veces. Aún así empezaba a notarse raro; un calor empezó a invadir su cuerpo y se sentía cada vez más débil. Sin que nadie lo notase se llevó su mano en sus partes nobles, notando como había crecido un poco su erección, estaba también sonrojado y sus pezones un tanto duros. Le parecía increíble, esos efectos no eran fruto del alcohol, sin embargo… ¿por qué se sentía de aquella forma?.

Cuando pensaba que nada podía ir peor vio entrar a una persona que muy bien conocía, demasiado, por lo menos en sus pensamientos. El americano se acercó a él enseguida

- Arthur… ¿Dónde estabas?

- A-A-Alfred… - dijo en medio de un suspiro, apretaba sus piernas para evitar sentir el calor de la erección hacia dentro

- ¿T-Te… encuentras bien? – le dijo algo preocupado, se veía realmente en apuros

- S-Si… P-Perfectamente… eh… hehe – también estaba un poco borracho

- Estas borracho… Será mejor que te lleve a tu casa… - iba a ayudarle pero algo lo detuvo

- N-No… E-En serio… Estoy bien… hip! - intentó levantarse pero casi se cae si no hubiera sido por el estadounidense que lo sostuvo

- Yo creo que no… Será mejor que te lleve hasta ahí

Salieron del bar y unas sonrisas se asomaron en los rostros de esos desconocidos, quiénes se fueron a un rincón del bar para efectuar una llamada, la mujer le informo al receptor de esta…

- Si, esta hecho, tal y como ha dicho señor

- Estupendo – se escuchó en el otro lado

Cogieron un taxi y este los llevó a la casa donde antes vivía el inglés, donde residía cuando vivió en Inglaterra. Justo en la entrada le pidió las llaves a su amigo y abrió la puerta, al entrar vio que todo seguía manteniendo un estilo más bien antiguo, pero aún así bien cuidado. No lo entendía, ¿tenía que seguir teniendo esta casa si ahora vivía a Estados Unidos?. De verdad que los ingleses eran extraños…

Siguió avanzando y subió las escaleras para ir al piso de arriba y dejarlo en su habitación, Arthur se sentía cada vez más caliente, que el americano lo estuviese sosteniendo de esa forma no podía ser bueno, su erección estaba creciendo aún más, su respiración entrecortada aumentaba a medida que pasaba el tiempo y suerte de su amigo que lo ayudaba a andar, sino no hubiera podido seguir.

Alfred lo dejó estirado en su cama, este enseguida se curvo hacia el lado izquierdo de esa para que así no notara esa erección que llevaba rato acechándole.

- Bueno… Esto… Te dejo aquí para que descanses tranquilo. Por lo menos ahora estas en un sitio seguro – se giró para irse

- "¿S-Seguro…?" – se quedó pensando atónito – "¿S-Se preocupa por mi?"

El más joven salio de la habitación y empezó a emprender su marcha. Aún así en la habitación del más mayor este no pudo evitar empezar a tocarse aunque fuera por encima de sus ropas; se masajeó su erección con algo de ansiedad, llevaba rato aguantándoselo; no tardo en empezar a deshacerse de su chaqueta y a desbrocharse los botones de la camisa así como el cinturón, su respiración era muy acelerada. Inició la indecente acción que estaba a punto de cometer por masajear sus pezones tirando un poco de ellos con su dedo pulgar y otro; no pudo evitar soltar un gemido que no pasó desapercibido por el americano

- ¿Q-Qué fue eso…? – susurro, y aunque en su mente se decía que no, no pudo evitar la curiosidad y volvió hacia atrás donde estaba la habitación de Arthur…

- A-Ahh… Ahh!... N-Nh… afmm… - Siguió, pensaba que ya se había ido; se mordía algo el labio inferior, se estaba dando caricias a él mismo en su parte de abajo y desabrochó el pantalón para tirárselo abajo ansiosamente, junto con los calzoncillos, entonces vio como estaba levantada y palpitando para recibir atención. Aún así se sacó los zapatos y los calcetines para que no le molestasen y termino de sacarse la ropa que le quedaba de la parte inferior para tirarla a un costado. Comenzó así una melodía de gemidos que fue realmente bella a los oídos de Alfred; Arthur se estaba masturbando moviendo su mano con desesperación, como intentado calmar el calor que invadía todo su cuerpo. Porque era verdaderamente sofocante. Terminó de desnudarse hasta quedar como dios lo trajo al mundo y siguió con aquello – Ahhh… nhah… ahh… Ahh!... nhgh… ahmm… - suspiraba y gemía, se abalanzó un poco hacia delante como descansando, tenía toda la cara roja y un poco de saliva bajándole por un costado de su boca

En ese momento el americano lo vio, por la rajilla de la puerta… Se quedó mudo y sin palabras. Solo se pudo quedar observando el espectáculo que tenía ante sus ojos.

Entonces el inglés se echó para atrás y movió su mano con intensidad mientras se acariciaba sus pezones con la otra, algo inesperado ocurrió entonces…

- ¡A-Alfred…! ¡A-Al…!, ¡A-Alfred…!... N-Nh… ¡A-Ah!... ¡A-Ahh…!, ahhhh… y-yo… yo… esto… es… r-realmente o-obsceno… - decía detrás en un gemido tras de otro

Eso dejo sin habla al americano, quién empezó a morderse un poco el labio inferior ante esa imagen…

El británico no se hizo rogar y se masajeo sus testículos. Seguidamente deslizó uno de sus dedos en su entrada y lo introduzco, moviéndolo primero poco a poco gimiendo con un poco de dolor pero aumentando cada vez la velocidad y añadiendo otro mientras se masajeaba sus pezones

- Ahhhhh! … Ahh!… A-Alfred… A-Aquí s-se siente… r-raro… Ahhhh!... ¡Ahh! – le bajaban un poco las lágrimas y la saliva, a demás de tener los ojos entrecerrados. Estaba todo expuesto y el más joven pudo ver claramente su trasero siendo penetrado por los dos dedos del mismo mayor y su erección sin nada por el medio que lo ocultase. Eso hizo que empezara a excitarse sin poder evitarlo. La erección de Alfred también empezó a notarse en sus pantalones y así es como empezó a masajeársela para calmar sus deseos

- Ah… A-Arthur… - gimió muy flojo mientras se daba a sí mismo la atención – "p-para por favor… S-Sino yo no p-podré…" – estaba algo sonrojado y suspiraba un poco

Por otro lado el mayor se estaba volviendo a masturbar con mucha intensidad, mientras se penetraba a si mismo con los dedos. Su respiración cada vez iba más acelerada así como sus gemidos aumentaban en cada momento de volumen. Alfred no lo aguantaría más… De deshizo su cinturón y se bajo un poco los pantalones y saco su erección para masajearla también

- Ahhhh… Ahhh… ¡Alfred!... M-Más r-rudamente… ¡más!... S-Sigue… A-Así… Ahhhh!... NhAh!, AH!, AHHHH!, Ahhhh!, Ahhhh!, nh… Ahhh

Seguía con ese ritmo, le estaba volviendo loco, si no paraba no podría soportarlo, su mano también se movía igual que la del inglés…

- M-Más… Ahh… Ahhh… Ahhhh!... Más… nhahh… ahh… ahh… ahhh… ahhhh… más profudo… A-Alfred… Al…fred

No podía, eso era demasiado para él, no iba a poder aguantarlo más

- A-Al… Ah… Ahhhh… Alfred… Ah… ALFREDDD! – gritó entre gemidos mientras se penetraba a él mismo y se daba atención, corriéndose por su cuerpo y ensuciándose también su cara, bajándole líquido por su cavidad anal y por su erección – Ahh… Ahh… Nhh ahh… Al… fred – susurro. Aún habiéndose hecho todo eso no se sentía satisfecho, se dejo caer en la cama, todo expuesto, con las piernas abiertas y su sexo aún estimulado. El menor no daba crédito a lo que veía y oía

- "Ha gritado y gemido… m-mi… nombre… mientras… hacia todo… e-esto…" – pensó sonrojado, y se miró la parte de abajo viendo como su sexo seguía reclamando por atención, su respiración también se había acelerado – "P-Pero… Ahora… como me calmo… yo?" – miro dentro de la habitación vio la deliciosa vista que le brindaba el británico, no sabía que hacer...

**TBC…**

* * *

Bien, he terminado el capítulo… Como me ha llevado tanto tiempo ahora no puedo contestar todos los comentarios… Os diré la respuesta de la misteriosa pregunta que era si Arthur se había despertado de esa manera porque había alguien más o no, pues no, resulta que es muy activo en sus sueños xDD…

Alguien ha acertado quién era la persona misteriosa, creo que Deidi Jeevas, ¡siempre aciertas!, ¡maldita sea! xDD… Aunque hayas puesto distintas opciones…

Bueno, espero comentarios ;P… ¿Qué va a ocurrir, ahora?, kukukukuku…


	7. Capítulo V: Una noche agitada

¡Muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios!, después de unas semanas (o un mes xDD) actualizo. ¡Espero que os guste la continuación!

**Al final sí M, xDD...**

Sumario: El periodista Arthur Kirkland tiene una vida más bien triste hasta que un día le pasa algo increíble y su vida hace un cambio radical. Termina siendo un escritor que conocerá el famoso actor de cine Alfred F. Jones. ¿Qué pasará de ahora en adelante?. UA. AlfredxArthur AmericaxInglaterra.

_Disclaimer: Por desgracia ninguno de los personajes que aparecerán en esta historia me pertenece. Todos son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya._

_**Lights, cameras and action!**_

_**Capítulo V: Una noche agitada**_

Alfred seguía parado en la entrada de la habitación… Realmente le preocupaba su propio estado; mentalmente se decía que no estaría bien entrar en esa habitación y menos en la situación en la que se encontraba ahora… Pero… El delicioso trasero de Arthur expuesto ante su mirada, su cuerpo blanco como el mármol a su vista sin ningún pedazo de ropa tapándolo, su rostro ruborizado y su boca entreabierta que tanto le incitaba a besarlo hasta quedarse sin aliento. No, necesitaba salir de ahí cuanto antes o esto no iba a terminar bien… Su erección seguía palpitando y todo eso no podía sino acabar mal.

Quiso irse pero algo lo detuvo de nuevo

- No te vayas… Alfred… - susurró en lo que pareció sus sueños el más mayor, aún con la respiración entrecortada

- "¡Maldita sea!" – pensó el más menor. Ese maldito inglés lo estaba haciendo todo aún más difícil… Y eso que no sabía que estaba ahí

Tragó saliva y fue en dirección contraria a la que iba, volviendo en la entrada de la habitación; tomó el pomo de la puerta en su mano derecha y volvió a tragar saliva de nuevo, estaba algo ruborizado y un poco nervioso… Pero la necesidad de calmar el molesto calor que residía en su hombría era más fuerte que todo lo demás. Finalmente abrió la puerta de un golpe, aún algo nervioso y Arthur al oír el ruido levantó un poco su cabeza, algo asustado y aún sonrojado por toda la excitación. ¡Y cuál fue la sorpresa cuando encontró esos ojos azules mirándole fijamente!, se quedó con los ojos como platos y la reacción inmediata fue taparse con las sabanas…

- A-A-Alfred… Q-Que…

- Ar…thur… - pronunció suavemente algo sonrojado pero aún mirándole, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó lentamente al sujeto de orbes verdes

- Q-Que… Que… s-significa e-esto… ¿E-Estabas aquí… t-todo el rato…?... L-Lo has… - estaba rojo como un tomate, la simple idea que hubiera visto lo que había hecho le ponía realmente los pelos de punta

El más menor se puso encima del mayor quién seguía aún con las sabanas tapándole; este le miraba fijamente tras sus lentes y seguidamente le contestó…

- Empecé a oír ruidos raros… y… y… al volver ví lo que estabas haciendo… - seguía algo sonrojado

El inglés seguía con los ojos abiertos como dos naranjas…

- ¡M-Muy bien!, ¿¡Q-Quieres reírte!, ¡Ríete!, ¡Fue muy gracioso!, ¿¡verdad!

- N-No… no lo fue de gracioso…

- ¿¡Ah no!, ¿¡entonces…! – le recriminó, pero no dijo nada más porque notó una especie de bulto en contacto con su propia erección, desprendiendo un gran calor, eso lo dejo mudo de golpe. Entonces el americano tomó el rostro del inglés entre sus manos…

- Ya no lo aguanto más… A-Arthur… - y cerró el espacio que los separaba en un beso que ya empezó siendo algo salvaje, ya que el menor estuvo mucho rato aguantando. Lamió los dos labios del mayor y entrelazó su lengua con la del otro sujeto, en un beso hambriento. El de orbes verdes seguía sorprendido, pero no tardó en corresponderle pasando sus brazos por la nuca de su acompañante; haciéndolo más profundo. Entonces, al cabo de un rato, se separaron por falta de aire…

- Ah… _B-Bloody… w-wanker…_ - dijo casi sin aliento

El americano prosiguió decidido con su tarea y empezó a besarle el cuello y la clavícula. Notaba como la piel del inglés estaba realmente caliente, seguramente aún por la excitación, no lo sabía. El caso es que llegó a los pezones y los lamió lascivamente a demás de morderlos un poco. Arthur no pudo evitar emitir un gemido ante aquello y suspirar otra vez de nuevo; no daba crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos instantes

- Arthur… - lo miraba serio, pero algo sonrojado - …Te ves delicioso así – seguidamente se sacó su americana y la corbata; para empezar a descordarse la camisa que tanto le estaba molestando; sacándose también las gafas para que no lo molestasen.

El inglés lo miraba atónito, sin saber que decir, pero su cuerpo seguía reclamando atención y con Alfred encima de él solo lo hacia más difícil el ignorar esa sensación. Los ojos azules lo invadían; hacían que perdiese de nuevo la noción del tiempo y más ahora que no llevaba los lentes.

Volvió a tomarlo y a proseguir con las tetillas del británico. Este sentía como la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba en cada instante. El estadounidense, entonces, fue bajando con su lengua desde el torso hasta encontrarse la pelvis y lamer esa zona con insistencia. Las sabanas aún tapaban sus partes nobles pero pronto el americano las arrebató y las tiró a un lado de la habitación; entonces lo vio desnudo, completamente. Se sonrojó bastante al verlo de aquella forma pero poco a poco fue separando sus piernas aunque el otro se opuso a esa acción y las fue cerrando hasta cerrarlas completamente

- ¿¡Q-Qué c-crees… q-que haces! – preguntó sobresaltado y nervioso a su ahora amante, respiraba agitadamente y hizo aquello con esfuerzo, sentía su cuerpo muy débil

- N-No tengas vergüenza… - lo miraba intensamente. Puso una de sus manos en el muslo de una de sus piernas, cerca de donde se encontraba su sexo y el británico se removió inquieto pero sintiendo como su cuerpo flojeaba, no entendía porque se sentía de esa forma cada vez que lo tocaba. El caso es que volvió a separarle las piernas y sintió como sus grandes manos masajeaban cada centímetro de su piel. Aquello era realmente vergonzoso y le ponía nervioso, pero seguía sintiéndose sin fuerzas; tenía los ojos entrecerrados, estaba ruborizado y la boca seguía entreabierta, dejando a su paso pequeños suspiros.

Sin previo aviso el americano empezó a tocarlo, primero suavemente por miedo a no lastimarlo, pero sus ganas de poseerlo no hacían más que incrementar y al ver como emitió un gemido realmente notable ante ese contacto no lo pudo evitar y tomó su trasero elevándolo hasta la altura perfecta; puso sus piernas en sus hombros para introducir toda su erección dentro de su boca, pasando su lengua por la punta de su hombría, jugando con ella y hasta depositandola en el pequeño agujero por donde salía el delicioso líquido que pronto tendría ocasión de saborear; la propia esencia de su querido inglés. El británico empezó a gemir más fuerte cuando el estadounidense empezó a mover su cabeza sin parar y a tragarse su sexo una vez tras otra, mordiendo un poco la piel en cada momento.

- A-Ahhh… Ahh… A-Al…fred… - dijo casi sin aliento

Este siguió con la felación hasta que el otro no pudo más y soltó todo su líquido en la cavidad bucal del más menor. Dicho sujeto tragó toda su esperma y limpió su erección hasta dejarla sin ningún rastro de ella.

- Se que… haf… - él también se sentía excitado – t-te gusta… - prosiguió con todo aquello y esta vez bajo sus piernas de los hombros y lo obligo a girarse de espaldas, pero sin forcejar, el otro no puso resistencia por la simple razón de que no podía, el estado de su cuerpo se lo impedía

- Q-Que h-hac… - no pudo terminar; el americano alzó su trasero en el aire y notó como algo húmedo cubría su cavidad anal, y como las mejillas de su culo eran abiertas en el acto: no pudo evitar gemir de nuevo al notar también en el mismo instante como le mordieron un poco los testículos y eran lamidos con insistencia. Todo aquello realmente era obsceno, pero por alguna razón al mismo tiempo que quería que parase, por puro orgullo, deseaba que siguiera con aquello y lo hiciera completamente suyo – Ahhhh…! – gimió de nuevo, más fuerte, y agarrándose a las sabanas como podía.

Después Alfred se puso encima de él y tomó su creciente erección en su mano derecha, moviendo su mano ya deprisa desde el principio, el inglés gimió de nuevo agarrándose de nuevo a ellas; sentía como dejaba besos humedecidos en su espalda y como con la otra mano tiraba de sus tetillas de nuevo, sentía que iba a colapsar y se corrió de nuevo en su mano, muy rápidamente, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo

- Ahh… Ahhh… ahh… ahhhhh… - casi no podía ni hablar y sintió como lo giraban de nuevo y vio que su compañero americano lo miraba sonrojado con deseo; entonces el mismo puso dos de sus dedos en su boca, lamiéndoselos delante de él, pasando su lengua por uno de ellos con una sensualidad que ni el mismo Alfred supo como se le ocurrió; simplemente los lamió hasta dejarlos completamente mojados – N-No iras a… - dijo entre jadeos sin poder hacer mucho para evitarlo y sus palabras fueron acalladas por la sensación de dos dedos entrando en la cavidad de su trasero – A-Ahhhh… nhgah… ahh… - bajaron unas pequeñas lágrimas del costado de sus ojos y saliva por su mentón al sentir como entraban y salían cada vez, sin parar.

- Ahhh… M-Maldito inglés… M-Me pones a cien… - anunció el americano, penetrando sus dedos rudamente, no podía aguantarlo, por mucho cuidado que quisiera tener no podía evitar hacerlo de esa manera. Entonces introduzco un tercer dedo llegando a tocar la próstata de su amante, haciendo que ese gimiera sin parar

- Ahhhhhhhh…! , ahh…, ahh…!, nghh… ahh, ahh! – intentó acallar sus propios gemidos mordiéndose el labio y la lengua, pero al final no pudo al sentir esos dedos tocando constantemente ese punto que lo hacia volver loco, sin darse cuenta estaba totalmente expuesto a la mirada del menor; con las piernas abiertas de par en par, temblando ante la excitación que sentía con todo aquello y con los sentidos totalmente desorientados; su erección totalmente erecta y húmeda y con un poco de semen saliendo de la punta de esta.

Alfred se sonrojo notablemente ante esa imagen, pero siguió penetrando sus dedos y con la otra mano volvió a masturbarle hasta conseguir que se corriera y que el líquido del británico llegase a cubrir la cara del norteamericano.

- Ahh… - el menor también suspiraba ante aquello, y sentía como su mismo sexo reclamaba por atención; ya hacía rato que el contacto con el tejido del pantalón le dolía y el bulto era notablemente grande

- Ahhh… Ahh… nghah… ahh… ahhh… ahhhhh… ahh… - el inglés no podía articular ninguna palabra, solo sonidos, gemidos y suspiros uno detrás de otro mientras notaba como todo su cuerpo ardía y estaba pegajoso a causa de la cantidad de líquido que había soltado, su propia esencia.

- Ahnh… - se relamió sus propios dedos pasando su lengua por ellos, absorbiendo cada centímetro de la esencia de su amante y viéndole mientras lo hacia; como estaba girado hacia un lado en las sábanas, aún medio suspirando y con los ojos a medio cerrar, con los colores en sus mejillas y observando su cuerpo podía ver como de su trasero bajaba un hilo de su propia substancia, igualmente de su sexo y toda esa parte. No pudo evitarlo y agarró sus piernas y las separó para limpiarlo con su lengua; volvió a gemir, removiéndose para evitar el contacto pero fue en vano. Cuando terminó lo dejo ahí de nuevo, mirándole, y empezó a bajarse la cremallera de su pantalón, bajándoselos seguidos de sus bóxers, exponiendo su notable hombría a Arthur, quedando desnudo como él, su compañero abrió los ojos tanto como pudo

- E-est…ah..ngh…Alf…red…q-que…ah – hablaba como podía

- Ahnhm… N-Necesito atención… A-Arthur… ah…

Por su parte, el anglosajón de la Gran Bretaña no supo ni como cedió pero se acercó hacia él con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y se llevó dentro de su boca la erección del estadounidense, a duras penas empezó a mover su cabeza de arriba abajo ya que apenas esta entraba dentro de su cavidad bucal, aguantándose con sus dos manos en las piernas del otro. Alfred por su parte no dejaba de gemir; sentía como el aliento caliente del británico cubría todo su sexo y como sus labios se movían sobre la tersa piel de su pene, lo hacía volver loco, esa sensación era magnifica, así que sin querer puso una de sus grandes manos en la cabeza del mayor y en demanda apretó un poco su cabeza hacia abajo; el otro casi se ahoga pero consiguió seguir con el ritmo. Finalmente el menor llega al orgasmo y cubre toda la boca del inglés de semen, y parte de su cara y torso ya que casi no cabe ni en esta pero que Arthur se traga poco a poco

- Ahh, ahh… ahh… - respiraba agitadamente el norteamericano

- Ahhh… nahhh… ahh… - suspiraba en igual condiciones o peores el inglés – F-Fóll…ah…ame… Ahhh… Al-fred… - dijo casi sin aliento, cayendo en el pecho del menor rozando su entrada con la erección del menor, emitiendo un gemido y frotando su propia hombría contra el abdomen del americano – T-Tóma…ah…me… H-Haz…me…tu…ah…yo…! – dijo casi en desesperación, moviéndose débilmente contra el cuerpo del menor y haciéndose más notable el contacto entre su entrada y la punta del sexo del otro, gimiendo al acto y echándose un poco hacia atrás

Su amante se quedó perplejo, aunque aún suspirando, ante aquello. Pero se sentía tan excitado que no lo pensó dos veces y cogió las dos mejillas de su trasero y las abrió un poco elevándolo un poco al aire para bajarlo de golpe y penetrar su pene dentro del inglés, hasta el fondo y sin previo aviso. Se movía con rapidez desde el principio, moviendo sus caderas haciendo que el mismo trasero del inglés rebotase contra la pelvis del americano, haciéndole gemir con fuerza

- Ahhhhh… ahhh!, ahh… nghahh! – arqueaba su espalda cada vez que sentía entrar ese músculo tan grande dentro de su estrecha entrada – más… m-ashh…ahhhhhh!... r-rudamen…ah…te!, ahhhh…!, m-más… f-fuer-te…ahh! – sus pezones estaban totalmente erectos, igual que su erección y bajaban pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos a la vez que un hilo de saliva hacia camino desde su boca hasta la clavícula. Nunca recordó haber disfrutado tanto desde hacia siglos – A-Alfredd…!, ahhh…! – gimió su nombre en el acto

Eso realmente estaba excitando aún más al estadounidense y en un instante se puso encima de él con las piernas del inglés elevadas encima de sus hombros, y las dos manos del más joven tomando las del más mayor, en un fuerte agarre haciendo las embestidas más fuertes y agresivas, sacando más de un sonoro gemido al británico y haciéndole temblar del gusto.

- Ahhh… ahhh… Ar-thur… - decía también casi sin poder hablar, totalmente sonrojado y con los ojos entrecerrados, podía ver como su propia hombría entraba en la estrecha entrada del mayor cada vez que lo embestía; era delicioso, era magnífico verlo así; haciéndolo suyo. Hacía ya semanas que se sentía de aquella forma, desde que le conoció lo que sentía por él no era normal y lo sabía, sabía que tarde o temprano lo iba a hacer suyo.

_Flub-flub-flub-flub-flub-flub-flu__b-flub-flub-flub-flub-flub-flub_

Lo seguía penetrando, sin parar, de hecho no pararía hasta quedar satisfecho, necesitaba sentir todo su ser.

_Flub-flub-flub-flub-flub-flub-flub-flub-flub-flub-flub-flub-flub-flub_

Podía ver como su compañero tenia los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta mientras lo embestía, su cuerpo tembloroso y blanco, sin ser muy musculoso pero lo suficiente porque fuera como lo era de bello; era hermoso, quería que fuera solo suyo, poseerlo solo él; su único tesoro

_Flub-flub-flub-flub-flub-flub-flub-flub-flub-flub-flub-flub-flub-flub_

Lo masturbó de nuevo, sintiendo lo húmeda que estaba su hombría, como no podía ni sentir ya casi el contacto con su piel debido a como estaba de mojada. Estaba contento, feliz de hacerle sentir así solo él

- A-Alfred!, ahh… ahhh!... Ahhhhh! – no podia detener más esos gritos y gemidos, sentía que iba a morir de lo caliente que estaba, que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento – Alfredddd!, ahhhh…!

- Arthur…ahh!, ahhh… A-rthur…! – sentía que estaba cerca, en cualquier momento dejaría su esencia en el interior del inglés- ARTHURRRR! – hizo tres embestidas más antes de dejar todo el líquido en el interior del británico

- AL… ALFRED! – se corrió finalmente y cubrió cuanto parte de Alfred había en esa dirección con más de su propia esencia.

El menor se dejo caer encima del mayor, pero sin aplastarlo. Aún dentro de él y los dos suspirando muy aceleradamente.

- T-Te q-quiero… ah… Ar-thur… - susurró el americano

Se quedó callado, sin saber que decir: eso lo cogió por sorpresa y a parte de eso no podía hablar, solo suspirar sin parar, ardiendo todo él. Pronto sintió como le sacaban ese agradable músculo de su interior y gimió un poco quejándose de la fricción

- Ahh…nh…Y-Ya l-lo…senti…ras d…dentro…de t-ti… otro… día – dijo aún respirando con dificultad el menor

El otro negó con la cabeza, muy avergonzado. Intentando no evidenciar lo inevitable. Realmente le parecía monísimo, todo alterado y sonrojado.

- N-No…t-te… e-equi…vo-ques… _Y-You… G-git – _le contestó agitado

El menor ante aquella respuesta solo sonrió y pasó uno de sus dedos por la entrada del mayor, haciéndolo estremecer y gemir, de arriba abajo. Entonces su amante se separó rápidamente cubriéndose con un cojín.

- _I-Idiot!_ – le gritó impulsivo y sintiéndose avergonzado

Pero por más rato que pasase el calor no lo dejaba y necesitaba calmarlo continuamente tocándose. Cuando vio que Alfred se iba al lavabo aprovechó para masajear de nuevo su hombría, hasta introduzco uno de sus dedos de nuevo dentro de su entrada, gimiendo de nuevo. Se cayó con el culo al aire en las sabanas, suspirando y gimiendo sin parar. ¿Por qué se sentía de aquella forma?. En ocasiones normales no los hubiera sacado, pero tenía unos cuantos juguetes sexuales de cuando estaba con su mujer o cuando era soltero aún guardados bajo su cama, como pudo los saco de ella. Se sentía desorientado y casi no podía ni pensar con claridad; solo con calmar su excitación que solo hacía que continuar como una llama encendida. Cuando la hubo sacado palideció al ver que el americano ya había salido del aseo sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta y aunque lo quiso esconder fue inevitable.

- ¿Qué es… eso…?, ¿Arthur? – le preguntó, acercándosele

- N-Nada… - rió nervioso, pero no lo convenció y se le puso encima haciendo que con el moviendo la caja cayera al suelo y descubriese todos los objetos que había en ella. Su acompañante se quedó muy sorprendido

- E-Esto es…

- N-No v-veras… n-no es l-lo qu… ahhh… - volvió a gemir al sentir de nuevo el contacto con su cuerpo

- Esta bien… l-lo entiendo…

- N-NO! – dijo como pudo, pero no continuó porque el americano tomó el vibrador y abrió las piernas del mayor, lamiéndose un dedo con su lengua y introduciéndolo en la entrada preparándola. El otro gimió y simplemente cedió porque su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Sin mucha más espera introduzco el aparato dentro de su cavidad anal y pulsó el "on" para que empezara a vibrar; intentó cerrar las piernas pero el estadounidense no se lo permitió y pudo ver como se estremecía sin parar, a demás de volver a gemir como única respuesta. Se removía inquieto ante esa sensación; queriendo que parase pero su subconsciente le decía lo contrario. Alfred lo puso al número 5 para que fuese a toda velocidad y sentir los deliciosos gemidos de su amante; sin poderlo resistir lo vuelve a besar con pasión, mordiendo su labio inferior y poseyendo toda su boca. De nuevo tira de sus tetillas, que ya estaban rosadas de tanta excitación y atención recibida. El vibrador seguía sacándole de sus casillas, haciendo que arqueara su espalda y abriese más su boca dándole un mayor acceso a Alfred, sin quererlo. Este cuando termina el beso por falta de aliento lo deposita en la cama y baja un poco la velocidad del aparato al numero 2 mientras toma en sus manos el lubricante, depositándolo en su mano derecha – ahh… ahh… E-Espera… n-no…!

- Esto… ahnh… es un sí – le contestó parando el consolador y sacándolo arrebatándole un gemido al otro, introduciendo el lubricante en su entrada, masajeándola y tocándola pervertidamente. Seguidamente la esparce por sus testículos y erección; haciendo que sienta el frío del líquido espeso por todas sus partes bajas, estremeciéndose. Volviendo a gemir al notar otra vez los dedos dentro de él. Los saca y ve como coge otra cosa del suelo de las que habían caído; era un recipiente de nata y aunque quiso pararlo no pudo porque su cuerpo no respondía; así que noto como expandía la nata por su pene y después lo lamia y mordía en el acto junto con la comida. Gimió de nuevo y sentía como se correría otra vez, así que no tardo en hacerlo y el chico volvió a tragarse su semen.

- Ahhhh… Ahhh… Ahhh… Ahhhhh… - suspiraba sin parar, con los cinco sentidos nublados

El americano considero que ya fue suficiente, aunque no pararía de hacerlo suyo en esos instantes. Pero ya era bastante tarde y se sentía cansado; apostaba que Arthur se sentía de igual forma, así que lo acostó en la cama y se puso a su lado, abrazándolo por la espalda y tapando los dos con las sabanas, diciéndole en su oído con voz ronca:

- Eres muy _sexy_ Arthur… No pararía de hacerte mío nunca… ah… - dijo al sentir el contacto con su trasero – Pero debemos… nh… descansar – le susurró aún masajeando sus pezones

- Ahhhh… nh… D-Déjame… p-pervertido… - le contestó sin fuerzas siquiera. Sentía todo su cuerpo arder y su trasero en cierta forma dolía; estaba seguro que al día siguiente dolería aún más.

Con eso los dos cayeron en el sueño de Morfeo. Arthur con un poco más de dificultad ya que estaba aún caliente.

_**TBC…**_

* * *

Madre mía… Que capítulo más caliente… xDDDD… No os vais a quejar y ya habéis visto que lo he puesto en M porque vamos… Ahora si que es porno pero sin duda eh xDD… En fin, por fin lo he actualizado… ¿Cómo seguirá esto ahora que lo han hecho?.

De nuevo gracias por los reviews!, como siempre mis historias terminan siendo porno… Si es que… No lo puedo evitar xDD…


End file.
